


My Pet

by Mundo_de_Bee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sci-Fi, ZAGR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundo_de_Bee/pseuds/Mundo_de_Bee
Summary: He had all the power in the universe, but it still wasn’t enough if he couldn’t have her by his side. He tried being nice, but of course that she wouldn’t make it easy for him; that’s why she’s now being kept as his pet (ZaGr).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. Also, I don't speak English 100% fluently, so bear with me. I'll try to work and fix any mistakes I make in this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **On another side note, this story is based off of the show. I didn't get the chance to read the comic, yet.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, in case you're wondering, here are the characters' ages where the story takes place:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Zim: 22 Earth years old/220 Irken years old**
> 
>  
> 
> **Gaz: 18 years old**
> 
>  
> 
> **Dib: 19 years old**

               He was different when he returned. Taller, more skilled… Dare they say he could easily become the next Tallest. And he might as well just get that, for he returned bringing their doom with him.

 

               He opened his eyes, having blacked out for a moment there. The first thing he saw when his vision adjusted: a purple-dressed corpse lying right in front of him. He tried crawling away from there, he couldn’t care less for what happened to his partner, he just needed to get out of there alive. He knew how much of a killing machine _he_ was, they all knew, and now they were just getting a taste of it. None of them saw it coming when he returned. They threatened throwing him back in Foodcourtia if he ever dared to come back to his home planet, but they couldn’t keep that promise before he got to them. He was like a one-man army, how come someone like _him_ would be able to put an end to their lives? Now they were going to die in the hands of a defect. He panicked when he heard footsteps coming from behind, slowly reaching him. He froze, feeling the weight of his foot on his head, then a gun was pointed at his face. _He_ was mocking his pitiful existence.

 

               “Hey, now…” _He_ said in a mocking tone. He couldn’t see it, but was sure that _he_ was smiling sadistically. “Didn’t think I would let you get away, did you?” His words died in his throat. A loud, dark laughter echoed through the room. “Don’t worry. I’ve already had enough fun with you.” He hissed. “So I’ll make it quick, now.”

 

               A gunshot was all he could hear before everything darkened.

 

* * *

 

               Dib was sitting in front of his computer, quickly typing onto his keyboard as he finished working on his report. He was now nineteen, and a certified paranormal investigator. He still had that old childhood obsession of his of seeking paranormal creatures, so he decided to apply for this job instead of frequenting college beforehand. He leaned on his chair, staring at the screen. He already solved countless mysteries before, sure, but there was something that he still wasn’t capable of deciphering: Zim. It already has been five years now that he disappeared. They were still frequenting Hi Skool when he vanished without leaving any clues behind. Dib remembered that, the first month that Zim went missing, he even dared to go after him on his base to see if he was up to something, but it wasn’t even there anymore. What I mean by that is that, in the place where Zim’s base should be, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, not a single prove that he had been there whatsoever. He figured Zim might’ve been playing with his time machine again but, when he tried asking people around skool if they remembered Zim, they would say “yes”, ‘cause you know it’s hard to forget the skool’s freaky green kid. Maybe he gave up on the idea of conquering Earth and came back to his home planet but, deep down, Dib felt like something was about to strike. A knock on the door made the young man drift away from his train of thought, and his little sister came through it right after.

 

               “Lunch’s ready.” She announced.

 

               Dib nodded. “On my way.”

 

               Gaz left without any warnings, and Dib kept staring at the screen in front of him a bit more before going downstairs and into the kitchen, taking a place on the dinner table and serving himself with some of the lettuce salad that Gaz had prepared. Gaz took a place by his side, serving herself as well. They barely started eating when Dib let out an annoying sigh that made Gaz shiver unpleasantly.

 

               “What?” She asked, not too politely.

 

               Gaz knew by now that, if something was going wrong in Dib’s life, he would do something like that. He looked up at her monotonously, not making any ceremony before start talking.

 

               “What do you think Zim is up to?” Dib asked.

 

               This time, it was Gaz who sighed, annoyed. “Dib, we’ve been through this before-“

 

               “But don’t you think it’s too shady for him to just vanish like that?” Dib asked.

 

               Gaz looked up at him annoyed. “No, Dib. I don’t. He just left, what should be shady about that?”

 

               “I don’t know, I just…” Dib trailed off. “Feel like something bad is about to happen.”

 

               “So what? That’s just you imagining things.” Gaz visibly tried controlling her tone. “You’re not a psychic, and I’m tired of you obsessing over that. It’s been five years, already. He’s gone Dib, and won’t ever be back. Get over it.”

 

               With that, Gaz rose from her place on the table, heading to the living room to eat away from her annoying older brother. Dib watched her leave with a frown on his face. He already knew very well by now how his baby sister was hard to handle but, still, he didn’t like her attitude one bit. They kept eating in silence, save for the sound of the TV, that Gaz had just turned on. Dib heard her browsing a few channels until that he heard her making a commentary from the living room.

 

               “What the hell…?” Gaz let out.

 

               Knowing her as well as he did by now, Dib thought that the comment was directed towards a plot twist in one of her shows, but then she was calling him.

 

               “Dib… Dib come see this.” Dib felt alarmed by the urgency of her tone. He jogged up to the living room, staring into the big screen as Gaz rose the volume.

 

               “Those trails of water seem to be getting sucked out of the earth.” Said the reporter on the TV as the camera showed trails of floating water getting sucked from the earth and disappearing in the sky. “They’re heading upwards, and we still don’t know what phenomenon is this, but-“ The reporter cut herself off as the earth around her started to rumble, as well as on Dib and Gaz’s end. Gaz couldn’t hold her plate before it fell and shattered on the floor. The lights of their house started flicking and, suddenly, the sky went dark. Dib held onto Gaz as the quake increased for a moment before it, abruptly, stopped. The siblings eyed each other before running up to the window, to see if they could get anything of what was happening. They couldn’t rely on the TV for that anymore, since it was now shattered on the floor as well as all the house’s decorations. They stared with mouths agape at the outside, not believing their eyes. A massive ship descended to the Earth and was just meters away from their house. They looked at each other with frightened eyes, until that Gaz took some action. She ran to the back of the room, ascending the stairs to the second floor as Dib watched her. It wasn’t long before he came running after her.

 

               “Gaz!” Dib called as his sister threw open the door to her room before going inside and starting to rummage through her stuff. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

               “What does it look like, dummy?!” Gaz answered impatiently, throwing some clothes and other essentials in a backpack.

 

               “Do you really think that running away is gonna solve anything?!” Dib asked rhetorically.

 

               “Look around, Dib!” Gaz started yelling by now. “There’s an alien mother ship just meters away from the house! Do you really think that it’s safe to stay here?! I’m going, and you should be doing the same.”

 

               Dib went silent. There was no way of arguing with her reasoning. Before any of them could say or do anything, a fuss could be heard downstairs.

 

               “They’re here.” Gaz let out with frightened eyes.

 

               The Membrane siblings eyed each other for a moment before Gaz ran to the back of her room, opening the window and crawling out of it, using the tree outside as support for a safe landing. Dib watched her for a moment before he realize that, whoever was in their house, was now climbing up the stairs to the second floor. Without thinking twice, Dib jogged up to Gaz’s window, crawling out of it as well. He climbed out of the tree, and quickly but carefully ran after his sister, who was ten steps ahead of him and taking the path at the back of the house so that she could get out of there without being noticed. They ran together taking the path of the city’s forest, but couldn’t go much farther before some alien brutes found them. They didn’t even have time to fight before heavy handcuffs were locked on their hands, and they were forced into the path of the alien ship.

 

               The path was longer than it actually looked like, and the Membrane siblings were starting to get tired of being forced to walk such a long distance. When they finally made it into the ship, they were dragged through many doors until arriving at one of the highest parts of the ship, and the siblings were now assuming that they were going to have to face the aliens’ superior. After passing through the last door, they now saw themselves in a control room of some sort, where a slim figure was sitting on a chair at the center of the room, with his back turned to them.

 

               “My Tallest.” One of the brutes that was dragging the siblings directed himself to him.

 

               “Yes? What is it?” He said impatiently, in an all too familiar voice.

 

               “We brought them as you requested.” The brute said, respectfully.

 

               “Finally.” The figure behind the chair uncrossed his legs, spinning the chair to face the siblings; that’s when Dib’s suspicions were confirmed. There was no mistaken, he knew those facial features all too well, and that face; that face that now stared up at them with that mocking grin, that face he’d last seen five years ago, it never left his memories, and it haunted him in his dreams.

 

               Dib’s words died in his throat. When he finally found his voice, he couldn’t help but pronounce that dreadful name out loud. “Zim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Just a heads-up that this story is going to be pretty dark. If you’re sensible towards those kinds of stuff, I suggest you to stop here. **THIS IS A SERIOUS WARNING. PLEASE RESPECT IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

               “Well, well.” Zim started in a mocking tone, rising from his seat and walking up to the siblings. “Isn’t this great? Old friends reuniting after…” Zim trailed off, searching for something at the back of his memory. “How long has been, again? Five Earth years, already?” He smiled mockingly, then took a threatening position in front of Dib. “By the way… That’s Almighty Tallest Zim for you, you filthy worm.”

 

               “You’re in any position of threatening me, space dwarf.” Dib defied, looking down at Zim with repulse, hence he was still some good two inches shorter than Dib.

 

               Dib received a punch in the stomach from Zim for his daring words, bending his body in pain and coughing to recover his breath.

 

               “Oh, Dib.” Zim smiled morbidly at Dib. “Look at yourself. I don’t think I’m the one who you should be saying that to.” Dib glared at Zim, who stared back at him with an air of superiority. “But, since we’re all gathered here, I think I should run you through the current situation.” Zim shrugged.

 

               “Oh, give me a break!” Gaz exclaimed. “Spare your words, stupid. It’s pretty obvious why you’re here.”

 

               “Oh?” Zim let out, surprised, getting dangerously close to Gaz’s face. “Okay, then. Care to explain for me?”

 

               Gaz rolled her eyes. “You’re here to enslave humanity as well as get a revenge for the way everybody treated you. How you became the ‘supreme alien leader’, I have no idea. But I’m pretty much sure that you drained all the water of the planet, is that correct? Your species is intolerant to water after all, and you might as well know by now how it is important for a human.”

 

               A lop-sided smile stamped Zim’s features, a brow raised in surprise. He let out a low, dark chuckle. “Congratulations, little Gaz! You just solved, pretty much, everything! But I already knew that you had it in you!”

 

               “Cut the crap!” Gaz spat. “Now, what do you want with us?!”

 

               Zim tilted his head to the side, brows raised in surprise and a mocking smile on his face. “Really?” He stretched out his hand, touching Gaz’s strands. “You figured all of that out, but couldn’t figure out this?” He whispered seductively to her.

 

               “Don’t touch her!” Dib barked.

 

               Zim gave his arch-nemesis a tired look then sighed, directing himself to the guards that brought them in. “You can take him, now.”

 

               The guards nodded and proceeded to drag Dib out of the room. He screamed and tried to fight to no avail, until that one of the guards punched him so hard in the face that Dib passed out.

 

               “Dib!” Gaz yelled, then turned to Zim with pure rage on her face as he chuckled. “You…” Gaz spoke in a low, threatening voice. “You bastard, miserable son of a-“

 

               “Rough words for such a pretty face.” Zim cut her off.

 

               “FUCK YOU!!!” Gaz yelled at the top of her lungs.

 

               “You’re getting altered.” Zim’s smile turned into a bored expression. “You better try to calm down, for I have an important request for you.”

 

               Gaz was surprised to hear that. “What do you want?” She asked skeptically.

 

               “Oh, Gaz…” Zim shook his head with a smile on his face. “You know… I can’t remember when nor even _how_ it happened, but you should know by now how interesting you are to me.” Gaz rose a brow at that, feeling so shocked she didn’t even notice when Zim placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “All that power and rage concentrated into one pretty, petite being. I think you might be of good use for me. Say, Gaz… how would like to be my queen?”

 

               Gaz’s face contorted in disbelief. “That’s a weird way of saying that you’ve got the hots for me.” She taunted, jerking her face away from his grasp, never breaking eye contact. “And it’s also a weird way of showing me that, but I guess I should be already expecting that from an alien psycho.”

 

               Zim sighed impatiently. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

               “How about ‘no’?” Gaz said.

 

               “Are you sure that that’s the answer you want to give me?” Zim said tiredly.

 

               “I’d rather be made into a test subject, be dissected and have an alien worm implanted in myself before it hatches through my ribcage when it’s matured.” Gaz straight-up answered.

 

               “Very well…” Zim stared at her boringly. “I guess I’ll just have to have it my way, then.” He smiled tiredly.

 

               “You’re not letting me out, are you?” Gaz asked with a sigh, almost rhetorically.

 

               “You’re too precious for me to free you, little demon seed.” Zim whispered. “But, if you don’t want to accept my offer, ‘guess I’ll just have to keep you as my pet.”

 

               “You’re kidding.” Gaz said angrily.

 

               “I assure you that I’m being quite serious.” Zim stared at her for a moment before turning his back on her and ordering the guards. “You can take her, now.”

 

               The guards who still held Gaz obeyed, dragging her away from there. She was taken many doors away from the control room. When they arrived at her destination, they opened a door to reveal a room on the other side. Gaz couldn’t help but let her jaw drop at the sight of the room: it was a huge, luxurious bedroom with decorated, pink walls, a maroon, fluffy carpet covering the floor and a huge bed with silk, red sheets in the middle. It was decorated with light pink with red detailed furniture, such as nightstands, closets, chairs, couches and coffee tables. It was a bedroom worthy of a _queen._

 

               “You’re kidding, right?” Gaz turned her attention to the guards who still held her. “What kind of prank is this?”

 

               “No prank.” One of the guards replied confused, in his deep voice. “This is where you’re staying, by Almighty Tallest Zim’s demand.”

 

               “But I said that-“ Gaz started, not able to finish her sentence.

 

               “Yeah, we heard.” The other guard cut her off as they dragged her into the room. “But it’s Tallest Zim’s wish, so we grant it without questioning.”

 

               They unlocked her restraints and she massaged her hands, looking up at the guards in disbelief.

 

               “Enjoy your staying.” One of the guards spoke. “Also, good luck at trying to escape from here.”

 

               They left the room laughing, and Gaz stared at them angrily before taking a good look at the room from its inside. By now, she couldn’t hold back her tears, anymore. She threw her backpack on the floor and stomped over to the bed, throwing herself in it as she buried her head behind her arms and cried silently. She raised her head from her arms slightly, looking at her surroundings with her vision blurred by her tears. She was just gonna have to get herself used to all of that, wouldn’t she?


	3. Chapter 3

               Gaz sat on the big bed of “her” room holding her knees up to her chest. She already had taken off her shoes and was just waiting nightfall for the chance of feeling the tiniest bit of sleep to finally lay in bed and, hopefully, wake up in her room in a normal, stupid day, hoping all of that to be just a very twisted nightmare. But she sure knew that she wouldn’t get her wish granted. She had already pinched and slapped herself in the face a few times while she was in there, hoping to wake up to the real world, but she didn’t; because she was already awake and _that_ was the real world. She could try to escape, sure, but she wouldn’t be able to go that far; after all, she was stuck in a heavily guarded mother ship of a war-addicted alien race, and her brother was God-knows-where in there as well, and she would be going nowhere without him.

 

               A few hours have passed until that finally someone came to check in on her. She looked up at the door when she heard it creaking open, and her heart began to race when she saw that it was none other than Zim staring back at her. She glared at him with all the rage she was feeling at that moment but, surprisingly, Zim didn’t seem to feel intimidated under her stare. He closed the door behind him, walking up to the bed in silence and soot by the footboard, by the side of Gaz.

 

               “It’s been a few hours you’re locked in here.” Zim pointed out.

 

               Gaz scoffed. “No shit, Sherlock!”

 

               “Humans need food at least three times a day.” Zim said the obvious. “Are you hungry? I can get you something.”

 

               Gaz was starting to find the casualty of his tone very weird, but she shoved it off, all the same. She stared at him angrily for a moment before finally shaking her head.

 

               “No. It’s not like I can eat in a situation like this.” Gaz averted her gaze from him.

 

               “You sure?” Zim asked politely.

 

               “I’m not hungry.” She retorted, impatient.

 

               Zim sighed. “Can I, at least, get you anything to drink?” Gaz glared at him as if saying “stop pushing it” and, so, he did. Zim sighed again, rising from the bed. “Well, then. ‘Guess we’re ready to go to sleep, now.”

 

               Gaz looked up at him confused as Zim got behind a folding screen in the room and started changing his clothes.

 

               “’We’?!” Gaz exclaimed.

 

               “Well, of course.” Zim replied from behind the screen, heading out of it when he was dressed in a more comfortable attire. “This is my room, after all.”

 

               Gaz looked at him in disbelief as he stood in place, unmoving. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

               “What?” Zim asked, genuinely confused.

 

               “So now I’ll be forced to share a room with you, too?!” Gaz exclaimed.

 

               Zim shrugged.

 

               “Can I, at least, have a room of my own?!” She asked, exalted.

 

               “I guess you could, but… Where’s the fun in that?” Zim said with a smile.

 

               Gaz scoffed. “Whatever. Just stay on your side, then. And don’t even dare touching me.”

 

               “Oh, I missed the good, old threats.” Zim mocked, proceeding to turn off the lights and head to the bed with Gaz, getting under the sheets on the opposite end.

 

               “Will you, at least close that shirt?” Gaz asked, pointing out Zim’s attire, which consisted only of tight, black leggings and a red silk shirt, which he didn’t even bother to button up.

 

               “What?” Zim looked at Gaz amusedly. “Are you embarrassed to see my biceps?”

 

               Gaz scoffed. Zim had grown quite a few, sure, as well as gaining some muscle mass, but that wasn’t the reason. She was already being forced to sleep with him in the same bed, which was already crossing her boundaries, and she couldn’t trust him either, so that was just a matter of precaution.

 

               “Here’s the thing, jackass: our trust bond by now is nonexistent, so just do what I said and close your damn shirt.” Gaz said.

 

               Zim looked at her for a moment in disbelief, before sighing and proceeding to button up his shirt. They finally laid to sleep, each one in a corner of the bed, which was big enough to accommodate both of them without they having to touch each other, but still, Gaz laid on the far end of her side, avoiding Zim as more as it possibly could be done in the current situation.

 

               A couple hours passed, and none of them was lucky enough to get any sleep. Gaz felt uncomfortable resting on her right side, with her back turned to Zim. She didn’t want to turn over and face him, but her body was now aching from sleeping on the same side for two hours, so she finally gave up and turned to the other side, facing Zim who, surprisingly, was not facing her back. He also had his back turned to her, at least he respected her enough to give her space. Zim heard Gaz shifting behind him, then felt her eyes on him. It was a short moment before he spoke.

 

               “Can’t sleep?” He asked.

 

               Gaz’s face contorted in anger. “Not the best situation to sleep in, if you haven’t noticed.” She said sarcastically.

 

               “Don’t worry.” Zim said tiredly. “I’m not going to rape you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

               “Like I said before: our trust bond is nonexistent.” Gaz retorted, silencing Zim. “What did you do to my brother?”

 

               The question caught Zim off-guard. “I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s being kept alive, but locked up.”

 

               Gaz looked down at the mattress. It wasn’t fair that she had all that privilege while Dib was being treated that way. “Can I see him?” She asked, innocently.

 

               “That depends.” Zim replied.

 

               “On what?” Gaz asked confused.

 

               “If you’re going to behave yourself.” Zim said.

 

               Gaz laughed sarcastically. “I can’t believe it. I’m being held captive and you still demand respect from me?”

 

               “That’s exactly it.” Zim replied simply. “You should already know your conditions, by now.”

 

               Zim didn’t see it coming when Gaz threw a pillow at his head. He grabbed it in his hand, turning to the daring female angrily, but stopped on his tracks when he saw that she was sitting up on the bed _crying._

 

               “You can’t do this.” Gaz hissed, rage rising in her voice. “I don’t care for what happens to this stupid planet, but you still can’t take my family away from me.”

 

               Zim took a moment to respond, still taken aback by the sight in front of him. He have never seen Gaz cry before, and never thought that he would ever see it and, the worst part: he was the cause.

 

               “Gaz, I-“ Zim trailed off. “I’m sorry, but that’s how things are gonna work from now on. If you want to see your family, you’ll have to collaborate. You do your job and, in return, I’ll give whatever you want, understand?”

 

               Gaz shook her head. “Do you even realize what you’re doing?!” She exclaimed. “Not only you kidnapped me, you’re also keeping me as your personal slave!”

 

               “Hey, calm down. Okay?” Zim started. “Don’t call it ‘slavery’, because that’s not how it’s going to be. Consider it more like an ‘exchange’. A favor for a favor. I wouldn’t dare force you to do something you don’t want to do, nor any kind of degrading jobs. Also, if I happen to cross the line with my requests, you can tell me and I won’t make you do it, okay?” Zim extended his hand for to Gaz to shake it. “Do we have a deal?”

 

               Gaz looked from Zim to his hand before answering.

 

               “Sure, whatever.” She said as she laid back down on the bed, ignoring Zim completely, who looked at her angrily before going back to _try_ and get some sleep, as well.


	4. Chapter 4

               Zim was the first one to wake up, the next morning. He spent several minutes just watching Gaz’s sleeping figure. Was it creepy to watch her sleep? Probably, but he couldn’t help it. She was beautiful. A knock on the door got him out of his trance. He stopped feasting his eyes with the beauty before him and looked at the door.

 

               “Come in.” Zim called.

 

               “Excuse me, my Tallest.” Skoodge peered in the room behind the door. “I brought what you requested.”

 

               “Oh, good!” Zim said cheerily and hopped off of bed, heading to Skoodge’s direction.

 

               “You don’t need to help me.” Skoodge pointed out.

 

               “Hey, it’s not only because I’m the Tallest now that I can’t help my subordinates.” Zim smiled down at Skoodge, taking the tray from his hands. “I also have my duties, and it’s my duty to watch over her, right?” Zim said as he looked up at Gaz on the bed, right in the moment they heard her moaning as she rubbed her eyes, drifting away from sleep. “Oh, good! You’re awake!” Zim smiled at her as he approached, standing by her side on the bed. “Skoodge brought you breakfast.”

 

               Gaz looked at the tray in his hands, which carried a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. Gaz sat up on the bed, and Zim placed the tray on her lap. Gaz eyed the tray before her with sad eyes, and Zim noticed that there was something wrong.

 

               “What’s the matter?” Zim bent his body to stay on eye level with her. “You don’t like waffles?”

 

               “I thought that was a dream.” Gaz whispered tiredly.

 

               Zim felt uncomfortable under the current situation, he knew he should do something to ease her nerves. He turned to Skoodge, waving to dismiss him and he quickly walked out the door, closing it on his way out. Zim looked back at Gaz, who was now poking at her food with the fork. He sighed, sitting by her side.

 

               “Gaz…” Zim started, trying to find the right words. “I know that this isn’t the best kind of situation, but I’m trying to make it easy for you.”

 

               “Kidnap me and lock me up are not making it better.” Gaz shot Zim an angry look.

 

               “I know…” Zim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Look… I know that I haven’t been very pleasant with you but, when I asked you to be my queen, I was serious. Of course I wasn’t expecting for you to say ‘yes’ but, only because you denied it, that doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you the treatment that you deserve.”

 

               Gaz paused, looking at her plate then back up at Zim. “And what about Dib? Doesn’t he deserve this sort of treatment, as well?”

 

               Zim sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be treating your brother any worse than you, but he’s my mortal enemy after all, and I know that he’ll make a mess if I let him go, but…” Zim stared deeply into Gaz’s eyes. “If that’s your wish, then I’ll grant it for you.”

 

               Gaz didn’t say anything, she simply turned her attention back to her plate and started eating. Zim felt awkward in that situation and proceeded to get up from the bed and walked behind the folding screen, taking off his sleep garments and putting on his uniform.

 

               “By the way, I want you to do something for me.” Zim called from behind the screen.

 

               Gaz swallowed her food before speaking. “If you want a lap dance, forget it.”

 

               “What?! No!” Zim exclaimed as he peered from behind the screen, his face contorting in disbelief. “I was just gonna ask you to keep me company, today.”

 

               “Why is that?” Gaz asked surprised.

 

               Zim shrugged smiling. “I like your company.”

 

               “Then you must be a masochist.” Gaz mocked, putting another piece of waffle in her mouth.

 

               “Whatever.” Zim rolled his eyes. “So, will you?”

 

               “Sure, whatever.” Gaz replied after swallowing her food.

 

               Zim pouted at her before going back behind the screen and finished dressing up.

 

               “Let me know when you’re done.” Zim said as he walked out of the folding screen. “We’re heading out.”

 

               Once Gaz finished her breakfast, she accompanied Zim as he headed into one of the deepest parts of the ship. She didn’t like one bit to have to stay by his side, but it was her only way of being freed from the enclosure of that damned room. It’s not like it was bad, but she didn’t like to be locked up in the same room all day. As they were getting there, Gaz finally asked.

 

               “Where are we going?” She said roughly.

 

               “You’ll see.” Was all Zim said in return.

 

               Gaz eyed him suspiciously for a moment before turning her gaze back to the corridors they were walking by. Not enduring that silence anymore, Gaz tried making small talk.

 

               “So… Zim.” Gaz started, and Zim looked down at her with a brow raised. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Gaz said sarcastically. “Is ‘Almighty Tallest Zim’ good enough for you?”

 

               Zim sighed. “You don’t need to call me like that. I was just surprised because I got so used to my new title that, when someone calls me ‘Zim’, it sounds weird to my antennae.”

 

               Gaz put on a puzzled look on her face. So that’s what the antennae were for…

 

               “Okay…” She continued. “I’ve been meaning to ask… What happened to that one robot servant you used to have?”

 

               Zim looked at her surprised. “You mean GIR? Well, since he was a defect and didn’t have any use for me anymore, I just gave him a place as the head chef of my kitchen.”

 

               Gaz looked confused. “So you didn’t destroy him?”

 

               “No.” Zim sighed. “I could not even think of such an end for the little guy.”

 

               “Why is that?” Gaz asked confused. “I mean… Didn’t you just say that he was a defect?”

 

               Zim shrugged. “Yeah, but I learned to like him with time, and… If I did destroy him… That wouldn’t make me feel any better with myself. Quite the contrary, actually.”

 

               “Why is that?” Gaz asked.

 

               “’Cause I’m a defect, too.” Zim replied in a shadowy voice.

 

               Gaz felt confused to hear that. How come a defect became the supreme alien leader? They got to their destination before Gaz could ask anything else. Looking up, they saw two robust guards in front of a door. Gaz paused for a moment as Zim directed himself to the guards.

 

               “Open it.” He demanded, and they obeyed, moving out of the way and opening the door for them to pass. Gaz was starting to find that situation kind of shady, so she just stood back, but Zim turned to her, seeing that she was left behind, and nodded into the room, signalizing for her to follow him. “Come on.” Zim said as he took the lead, going into the room and Gaz reluctantly followed him.

 

               The room they were in was filled with glass-covered cages. Gaz assumed it was some sort of dungeon. They went deeper and deeper into it until arriving at the one cage that was being used at the moment, and Gaz couldn’t help but stare at who was occupying it. She stared wide-eyed as he glared at Zim with all the hate he could manage to show. But that, she knew, was far from all the hate he felt for Zim, right now. She couldn’t control the crack in her voice as she finally pronounced his name aloud.

 

               “Dib”.


	5. Chapter 5

               “What an honor.” Dib said sarcastically, a morbid smile on his face. “The ‘Almighty Tallest Zim’ himself came to visit me.”

 

               Zim stared silently at Dib as the guards from the door approached them.

 

               “Release him.” Zim demanded, and the guards obeyed.

 

               Dib looked confused as the guards unlocked his cell, dragging him out of it and undoing his cuffs. They stood in silence as Dib massaged his hands, looking up at Zim before jumping on his neck. His intention was actually to knock Zim over, but he was much stronger now and just stood in place as Dib squeezed his neck with his hands. *Zim placed his forearms in between Dib’s arms, easily undoing Dib’s grasp on him, then kicked him in the stomach, making Dib stumble a few steps behind, both coughing to recover their breaths. Dib came after Zim again, but he grabbed Dib’s collar, this time, spinning him over and bumping his back hard on a cage behind him. They glared at each other before Dib pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, something he kept to defend himself. He quickly retracted the blade, aiming for Zim’s belly, but someone grabbed his arm before he could stab Zim, preventing his actions. Dib looked down in disbelief, staring his sister in the eyes as she too looked confused by her own actions.

 

               “Gaz?!” Dib exclaimed, but couldn’t do anything else before the guards dragged him away from Zim.

 

               Zim glared at Dib as the guards held him, and Dib glared back. Zim ran his hands over his antennae, which where twitching from the previous adrenaline shot.

 

               “Take him to his room.” Zim ordered the guards.

 

               “What? So I’m getting a room, now?” Dib said half sarcastic, half surprised, before the guards could take him.

 

               Zim shrugged. “You would’ve just stayed in the dungeon if your sister didn’t ask me to free you.”

 

               “What… what does that mean?” Dib eyed Gaz incredulously, who just stared back awkwardly. “Gaz… did he do something to you?! Wait! Gaz!!!” Dib couldn’t get his answer before the guards dragged him out of there, leaving Gaz alone with Zim.

 

               Zim kneeled down, taking the switchblade that Dib just dropped in his hands and shoving it in his pocket.

 

               “I guess that, pretty much, solves everything, for now.” Zim started, then directed himself to Gaz. “Will you accompany me, now?”

 

               “Actually…” Gaz looked up at Zim. “There was something I needed to do, before.”

 

               “I see… I suppose your brother deserves an explanation.” Zim looked at Gaz under half-lidded eyes, and she nodded. “Very well. Come with me.”

 

               Zim led the way and Gaz followed him, going after the guards who were taking Dib. They all walked in silence until arriving at a door, and Zim directed himself to the guards before they could open it.

 

               “His sister has some things she wants to say to him.” Zim started. “When they’re finished, I want one of you to escort her back to the control room, and the other one to stay guarding the door, understood?”

 

               The guards nodded and Zim nodded back, heading out of there. The guards opened the door, revealing a big room inside. Not as huge as the room that Gaz was being forced to share with Zim, but it still was worthy enough of a person with high standards. They released Dib for him to go into the room, and he stumbled his shoulder hard on the doorframe, holding it to try and ease the pain.

 

               “Dib, are you okay?” Gaz asked her brother, who turned to face her. That was when she noticed something. “Oh… your glasses.”

 

               Dib nodded at the smudge in front of him. “I lost them after that brute punched me in the face.”

 

               Dib stumbled into the room, palping his surroundings before sitting down on the bed. Gaz followed him as the guards closed the door behind her. She soot by his side, trying to find the right words.

 

               “Dib, I-“ She started, not able to finish her sentence.

 

               “He didn’t do anything to you… Did he?” Dib looked up at his sister with sad eyes.

 

               “No…” Gaz looked down. “He’s actually being nice to me… Well, _too_ nice, if you ask me.”

 

               “What is that supposed to mean?” Dib asked confused.

 

               Gaz sighed. “He’s just spoiling me. Even if I’m his prisoner, he gives me everything I want and need.”

 

               Dib’s face contorted in confusion. “Really?” Gaz nodded. “I don’t understand… Why is he obsessing so much over you like that?”

 

               “I don’t know…” Gaz sighed. “He did say some disgusting things to me when we got here, asking me to be his ‘queen’ or whatever… Of course I said ‘no’, but we both know that Zim doesn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer… He told me he was going to keep me as his _pet._ ” Gaz spat that last word. “But it doesn’t actually feel like it… It’s weird.”

 

               “So that’s why you protected him back there?” Dib asked in a shadowy voice.

 

               Gaz shook her head. “I seriously don’t know…”

 

               Dib sighed. “Well, maybe we should use him for our benefit, then.” Gaz looked up at Dib confused. “If he’s spoiling you so much… Then maybe we can use it to do whatever we want.”

 

               “He won’t let us leave this place. You know that right?” Gaz asked rhetorically.

 

               “I know.” Dib said. “But, if he does whatever you want, you can use that in your advantage to make our life here easier.” He smiled. Gaz smiled back, acknowledging him.

 

               “Well, you’re right about _that._ ” Gaz said, playfully.

 

               “I know I am.” Dib bragged.

 

               Gaz then looked at the floor, pondering. Dib noted some uneasiness in her. He decided to ask…

 

               “Gaz…?” She looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

               Gaz sighed. “I’m sorry, Dib… Sorry that I didn’t believe you.” Dib looked at her surprised. “I just… Didn’t think he would be back after all those years, and now… Look where we are.”

 

               “Is okay, Gaz.” Dib rubbed her back, comforting her. “Nobody could know that he was going to be back, not even me… I guess it was just my sixth sense tingling.”

 

               Dib smiled at Gaz, she smiled back.

 

               “Okay…” Gaz started, sitting up straight on the bed. “Maybe next time I should try to listen to your ‘sixth sense’, then.”

 

               “’Maybe’?” Dib asked playfully, receiving a light punch on the shoulder from his sister.

 

               Gaz looked back down, then back up at Dib. “I’m sorry, but… I guess I should go, now.”

 

               “Do you really have to?” Dib asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

 

               “Yeah… Zim may be nice to me, but he also wants me to do things for him in return.” Dib widened his eyes as Gaz said that. “And I agreed to keep him company today, after all, so…”

 

               “Wait! Wait, wait…” Dib cut her off. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

 

               “Don’t worry, Dib.” Gaz looked at her brother surprised. “We kind of made an agreement. If he ever asks me to do something degrading, then I won’t be forced to do it.”

 

               Dib sighed, a bit relieved. “Well, don’t let him take advantage of you, then. Okay?”

 

               “Of course not.” Gaz rolled her eyes playfully.

 

               Suddenly, Dib hugged his sister silently, taking her by surprise. She accepted it soon after, and they eyed each other as Gaz stood up from the bed.

 

               “I’ll come to see you whenever I can, okay?” Gaz said to Dib.

 

               “You better.” Dib said playfully.

 

               They shared another look before Gaz turned her back on him, heading out of the room and letting one of the guards escort her back to Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: My mom used to be from the military police, and she taught me how to escape a choking situation by forcing the person’s arms out by pushing them with your forearms from the inside. #Utilities u.u


	6. Chapter 6

               Gaz was given a place by Zim’s side once she made it to the control room. He greeted her cheerily when he saw her coming.

 

               “Oh, you’re back!” Zim said as Gaz soot on the chair next to him. “Can I offer you anything?”

 

               Gaz shot him a look before responding. “No… Thank you.”

 

               “Okay…” Zim eyed her under narrowed eyes and quirked brows before turning his attention to the navigators in front of him. “Report.” He demanded.

 

               “The ‘humans’ tried attacking us, but their efforts are futile, sir.” Said one of the navigators. “Their outdated technology doesn’t seem to be having any effect against us.”

 

               “I see. What else?” Zim asked.

 

               “Their leader, uhm… President Man is hidden somewhere in the planet.” The navigator answered. “We couldn’t track down his location yet, but we’re working on it.”

 

               “Have they found _him,_ yet?” Zim asked monotonously, resting his elbow on the armrest and holding his chin.

 

               “We’re not sure, sir.” The navigator turned to Zim. “Invader Tenn hadn’t come back, yet.”

 

               “Bring her directly to the control room when she’s back.” Zim ordered. “I wanna see him first-hand.”

 

               “Yes, sir.” The navigator said respectfully before turning his attention back to his job.

 

               “Who are you talking about?” Gaz asked Zim.

 

               Zim sighed. “You’ll know in due time.” Was all he said before turning his attention away from Gaz, looking behind his chair. “Wine.” Zim called, and an Irken served him a glass of wine. Zim picked the glass from the tray on his head as Gaz eyed him curiously, and Zim eyed her back. “Want some?” He asked, offering the red-colored drink to her.

 

               “I’m under the legal drinking age, Zim.” Gaz denied.

 

               Zim eyed her curiously. “Well, yes. But, in places like Brazil, you can drink at the age of eighteen.” Zim explained, smiling. “Plus, I thought you wouldn’t have to worry about that, anymore.”

 

               Gaz was speechless. He had a point there…

 

               She shook her head. “Thanks, but I still don’t want it.”

 

               “Then why were you looking at my glass like that?” Zim asked confused.

 

               Gaz shrugged. “I was just surprised. I thought that, you Irkens, were intolerant to most Earth liquids.”

 

               Zim eyed her curiously as he finished taking a sip from the glass in his hand. “Well, like you said: _most_ Earth liquids. Alcohol doesn’t burn on our skin like water does.”

 

               “Hm…” Gaz hummed boringly, then something lit on her mind. She turned to Zim. “Zim, I need to ask you something.”

 

               “What is it?” Zim asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

               “Dib needs a new pair of glasses.” Gaz said, pointing at her face.

 

               “Oh, that…” Zim eyed her awkwardly. “Okay, I’ll send someone out to go find him a new pair.”

 

               “It’s not so simple.” Gaz shook her head.

 

               “Why is that?” Zim asked confused.

 

               “Well, it’s a long explanation but, since we’ve got all day…” Gaz sighed. “There are three types of ocular issues that can make someone in the need of glasses. Dib has astigmatism.”

 

               “What is that?” Zim asked interested.

 

               “It’s hard to explain.” Gaz sighed again. “But you only need to find him a pair of glasses that better match his vision.”

 

               “I’ll see what I can do.” Zim said slowly. Sometimes, the humans were harder to understand than he could’ve thought.

 

               “My Tallest.” Zim looked up at one of the Irken navigators, who just called his attention. “They’re back.”

 

               “Excellent.” Zim said with a straight face. “Send them in.”

 

               Zim spun his chair, waiting for them to enter the room, Gaz turned to the door as well, out of curiosity. It was only a few minutes until whoever-they-were-talking-about entered the room. The so-spoken Invader Tenn and a couple of guards passed through the door, and Gaz’s eyes enlightened when she saw who was with them. She couldn’t hold back before abruptly rising from her seat.

 

               “Dad!” She screamed as she ran to his encounter. Invader Tenn let her pass as the guards who were holding Professor Membrane stood back a few steps to let them meet.

 

               Gaz held her father’s face, failing to control her tears as they shared a look of tenderness (in the case of Gaz) and disbelief (in the case of her father).

 

               “Gaz...? Is it you?” Membrane finally let out, not believing his eyes. “Is it really you?”

 

               “It’s me, dad.” Gaz nodded, sniffling. “It’s me.”

 

               Zim approached them carefully before ordering the guards.

 

               “Release him.”

 

               The guards did as they were told and undid Membrane’s restraints. He didn’t think twice before taking his daughter in a hug as soon as he was free. Gaz kept sobbing on her father’s chest when he noticed the figure behind her. There was no mistaken: same face shape, same facial features, same green skin. He never forgot a face, and that, he remembered, was the face of the “foreign boy with a skin condition” who used to study with his kids way back. Membrane didn’t think twice; letting go of his daughter, he shouted at Zim.

 

               “You!” All the other Irkens around them took a battle position at Professor Membrane as he shouted that. “So you’re the responsible for this?!”

 

               It took a moment for Zim to reply. He just stood there indifferently, not the slightest bit intimidated by the presence of the tall man before him.

 

               “I am.” Zim replied matter-of-factly.

 

               “I can’t believe that…” Membrane shook his head in disbelief. “I believed in you. We all believed in you! How can you do this to us?!”

 

               “’You all believe in me’?” Zim widened his eyes, rising his brows. “I don’t think so, Mister Membrane. You may have been an exception, but this whole planet always treated me more as if I was a burden, something that should be discarded. Now you see why I’m doing this?”

 

               “How dare you…” Membrane took a couple steps forward, about to give Zim a lesson, but Gaz held his arm, stopping him. “Gaz…” Membrane looked down at his daughter confused.

 

               “Look around you, dad…” Gaz pointed out. “You can’t beat him.”

 

               Membrane took a look around, seeing that all the other Irkens in the room were ready to attack him if he dared to hurt their Tallest. He could see that his daughter had a point there. Membrane gave up, relaxing his body and holding his nose bridge.

 

               “I should’ve listened to your brother…” Membrane said to Gaz.

 

               “Oh, yeah!” Zim snapped. “Take them to Dib’s room, I bet they have a lot to talk about. Just make sure to bring Gaz back to me, yeah?” He ordered his guards, who obeyed.

 

               “Wait, your brother is here, too?!” Membrane asked Gaz, perplexed.

 

               “Long story.” Gaz said awkwardly.

 

               They were escorted back to Dib’s room, and remained silent until arriving at the door. The guards let them in, closing the door behind them as Membrane and Gaz eyed the sleeping figure in the bed before them. They approached Dib cautiously, and Membrane gently shook him awake. Dib groggily rubbed his eyes, staring at who was bothering him in his slumber; suddenly, his eyes went wide. Quickly sitting up on the bed, Dib finally let the words come out of his mouth.

 

               “Dad…?” He asked, not believing his eyes.

 

               “Hello, son.” Membrane greeted, resting his hand on Dib’s shoulder. “I suppose we have a lot to talk about.”

 

               Dib couldn’t hold back before jumping to his feet and giving his father a hug, almost knocking him over. Membrane returned the hug and they stayed like that for a moment before finally catching up with the events.


	7. Chapter 7

               The Membrane family sat together on Dib’s bed as they let their father assimilate what they just told him: from their arrival in the ship to how they got split up, Dib being locked in a dungeon and Gaz being spoiled by the alien.

 

               “His ‘pet’?” Membrane repeated the exact word that Gaz used.

 

               Gaz’s face contorted in disgust. “That’s what he said… But, funnily enough, he’s being way too nice to me.”

 

               “He didn’t… do anything, did he?” Membrane turned to Gaz, worried.

 

               Gaz shook her head. “You don’t have to worry about that. ‘Cause, even though we’re sharing a room, I would never-“

 

               “What?!” Her father and brother exclaimed in unison.

 

               Gaz froze. She wasn’t supposed to say that…

 

               “I thought you said he didn’t do anything!” Dib shouted to his sister.

 

               “He didn’t.” Gaz looked up at him, awkwardly. “But I won’t let him, either.”

 

               “Gaz…” Dib turned to his sister, holding her hand. “We worry about you, and that’s why the fact that you’re locked in the same room as him is such a big deal. You may not let him do anything, and we trust you on that, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t _try._ ”

 

               Gaz scoffed, removing her hand from Dib’s grasp. “He can try, but he won’t get anywhere. I know how to defend myself, and I’m not scared of him.”

 

               Dib shook his head. “We worry about you.” He repeated himself. “But we can’t be there for you if he does try anything. I know how strong you are, but I don’t think that you’re capable of beating him and his guards…” They went silent as Dib pondered about something. “Maybe… you should ask him for a separate room. You said he would do anything for you, so that could be the best precaution.”

 

               Gaz nodded. “Okay… I’ll talk to him about that.”

 

               Dib smiled at his sister, but it soon fell as he held himself back. Gaz noted his reluctance and took the lead, hugging him. Dib felt surprised at first, but he accepted it soon after. When they let go of each other, Gaz stood from her place, turning to her father and brother.

 

               “I guess I should be going, now.” Gaz announced. “You should be too, dad. I think they’ll give you a separate room.”

 

               “Oh…” Professor Membrane let out, as if disappointed, and stood up as well. Dib followed their lead to say goodbye to his father and sister. They stood in place for a moment in uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say or do next, that was when Membrane took the lead, extending his arms to his children. “Come here, you two.” He said, taking both Dib and Gaz in a hug. “I’m… I’m sorry I couldn’t be there all the time. I worked so much to try and make the world a better place for my children that I forgot to stay by your sides. And now… all that work have been thrown out the window, now that we’re in this situation. If only I knew, I would’ve spent more time with you two, as I was supposed to.”

 

               Gaz hugged her father back. “You can’t know the future, dad… It’s not your fault.”

 

               “Be careful.” Membrane said to Gaz, who looked up at him with sad eyes. “And you…” He turned to Dib. “I believe I must apologize.” Dib was taken aback by that. “I’m sorry I never believed in you, son… I just didn’t because you know I don’t believe in what has not been scientifically proved…”

 

               “Is okay, dad.” Dib smiled awkwardly, and his father petted his head. “Well… I believe we must be off, now.” He announced, looking down at Gaz.

 

               “Sure.” Gaz let out slowly.

 

               They said their goodbyes as Gaz and Professor Membrane directed themselves to the front door, leaving the room. Gaz hugged her father one more time before they parted ways, her father being escorted to his room and Gaz being escorted back to the control room with Zim. She returned to her place next to him once she made it there.

 

               “So, how did it go?” Zim asked Gaz, who shot him a bored look.

 

               She stared at him for a moment before answering. “Fine.” She spat.

 

               They fell in silence once again until that Gaz’s stomach started to growl. She didn’t know what time it was, but realized that she was indeed getting hungry, and Zim noticed it as well, judging by the perking of his antenna.

 

               “Hungry?” He asked Gaz.

 

               “Yeah, I guess so.” Gaz replied boringly.

 

               “I think we can take a break for a moment.” Zim announced, getting up from his seat. “Let me take you to the cafeteria. It’s time for your human daily tradition of having ‘lunch’, after all.”

 

               Gaz paused before getting up as well and following Zim to the cafeteria to eat something. As she followed him through the corridors, a thought crossed her mind. _There’s no way he could make a big deal out of it, right? He promised, after all. I’ll talk to him…_

 

* * *

 

               When the day was finally over and Gaz had already ate her dinner, she was back in Zim’s room with him. They were already preparing to go to sleep and Gaz was under the sheets, while Zim went to turn off the lights. Gaz rested her head on the pillow when the room was dark, and Zim went to lay by her side shortly after. He turned to her before going to sleep himself, looking at her for a moment before speaking.

 

               “Good night, Gaz.” He said.

 

               “Uhm…” Gaz mumbled grumpily.

 

               Zim looked at her for a few more moments before following her lead and trying to get some sleep. They both fell in a deep slumber after a couple of hours, so they didn’t notice when a letter was passed under the door, sliding into the room sneakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** What do you think that the letter is about?


	8. Chapter 8

               Zim spent some time watching Gaz in her sleep after he woke up, the next morning. He knew it was creepy of him to do that, but he just couldn’t help himself. She was beautiful, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Zim sighed, and prepared to get out of bed, but something caught his eye as he was pushing away the sheets: a white, rectangular piece of paper by the door. Knitting his brows together, Zim got up from the bed and went directly to the door, kneeling in front of the piece of paper and taking it in his hands. He unfolded it and began reading with a stern look on his face. Just then, Gaz sat up on the bed without making any noise, and rubbed her eyes before she noticed Zim kneeled in front of the door. She tilted her head to the side to get to see what he was doing, and saw him holding a letter to which he stared intensely into.

 

               “What is that?” Gaz asked suddenly, and Zim’s antennae perked up as he heard her voice.

 

               “Nothing.” Zim answered monotonously, getting up from the floor and placing the letter on a table nearby before turning his attention to Gaz. “Uhm… I’ve never offered, right? But I suppose you would like to take a bath?”

 

               “I can take a bath?!” Gaz’s eyes enlightened by that word. It was true that she didn’t take a bath since she was sent there, and she was in much need of it.

 

               “Sure, let me show you how the tub works.” Zim entered the bathroom by the side of the room and Gaz followed him. She has been there before, but she didn’t understand how the tub worked and never asked anyone. Zim walked up to a panel at the end of the tub and pressed a button on it, which made it fill itself with a pink liquid almost instantly. “There.” Zim said as he stood up, walking towards the door. “I’ll leave you to your privacy, now.”

 

               “Wait a minute.” Gaz called Zim’s attention, and he turned to her curiously. “What is this?” She asked, pointing at the liquid in the tub.

 

               “It’s a product that Irkens use to bathe.” Zim explained.

 

               Gaz paused for a moment, thinking about something. “What is it made of?”

 

               Zim shrugged. “You probably don’t know any of the components of it. They’re not even on your periodic table.”

 

               Gaz paused again. “Will it burn on my skin?”

 

               Zim paused to ponder. Taking into consideration that water burned on an Irken’s skin like acid, maybe an Irken liquid could be harmful for a human, he never thought about that…

 

               “Well…” Zim started, awkwardly. “I really don’t know, ‘cause no human ever got in contact with it, before…” The room went silent as both Zim and Gaz started to ponder about something. “But…” Gaz looked up at Zim again as he said that. “I suppose there is a way of testing it out.”

 

               Gaz looked at the pink liquid in the bathtub, pondering. She kneeled down and dipped her finger in the product, waiting a few seconds before taking it out and examining her hand.

 

               “So?” Zim asked.

 

               Gaz shook her head then looked up at Zim. “Nothing.”

 

               Zim sighed relieved. “Is there anything else you need?”

 

               “Yeah.” Gaz nodded, standing up. “Just fetch me my bag, will you? I have some spare clothes in there.”

 

               Zim nodded before walking out the bathroom, closing the door on his way out. Gaz took off her shoes before walking up to the sink and examining herself in the mirror. It was just a few seconds before she heard a knock on the door.

 

               “Gaz?” She heard Zim’s voice. “I have your bag.”

 

               Gaz walked up to the door and opened it, taking her bag from Zim’s hands.

 

               “Thanks.” She said.

 

               Zim nodded. “I’ll tell Skoodge to leave your breakfast on one of the tables when he gets here, okay?”

 

               “Sure.” Gaz replied monotonously.

 

               She closed the door as Zim left, staring down at the lock. Of course she couldn’t trust Zim, so she quickly turned the lock before setting her bag aside and stripping her clothes. As she was tossing her clothes at a corner of the bathroom, she heard Skoodge knocking on the door and calling Zim’s attention, then Zim quickly walked up to the door and let him in before they began to talk.

 

               “Is there anything wrong, my Tallest?” She heard Skoodge ask worried.

 

               “I need you to summon the guards.” Zim’s sentence perked up Gaz’s attention.

 

               She heard Skoodge obey and leave the room, closing the door on his way out, not even questioning his orders. Something fishy was going on and Gaz was sure of it. She quickly bathed and dried herself up before quickly rummaging through her bag for a fresh change, pulling out a black tank top, black leggings and a grey pullover. She quickly dressed herself up and put her shoes back on before exiting the bathroom, going back into the room, which was now empty. She walked up to the door and heard some people talking on the other side. She placed her ear on the door and tried overhearing it.

 

               “Is there any way of tracking down who wrote this letter?” She heard Skoodge’s voice asking.

 

               “Impossible.” Zim answered. “Which is why we need to protect her while we can’t tell for sure who’s behind her.”

 

               _“What?”_ Gaz thought, thinking about the possibility of they be talking about her.

 

               “So… What should we do now, my Tallest?” Skoodge asked.

 

               A pause was made before Zim spoke again. “I’m not putting her in danger. We better lock her in the room as we go after the responsible for this.”

 

               Gaz couldn’t take it, anymore. She opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, to face Zim, Skoodge and the two guards who were talking on the other side. They all looked up at her surprised. Zim himself, practically jumped when he heard the door opening and quickly turned over to face Gaz, hence he had his back turned to the door.

 

               “Gaz!” Zim exclaimed surprised. “I, uh… We-“

 

               “What is that supposed to mean?!” Gaz crossed her arms annoyed.

 

               “Uh… What?” Zim mumbled. “You were listening behind the door?”

 

               “So what if I was?” Gaz asked rhetorically. “You said that someone’s behind me?”

 

               “Well…-“ Zim started, not able to finish the sentence.

 

               “Where’s the letter you were talking about?” Gaz demanded, staring at each one of them until her eyes fell on Skoodge, who was holding a piece of paper in his hands and quickly hid it behind his back. Gaz turned herself to him, extending her hand. “Give it.” She demanded, and Skoodge, intimidated by her presence, handed her the letter with shaky hands, which Gaz yanked out of his hands and began to read it.

 

               The letter was surprisingly written in English, and it seemed to have been printed out, probably so that nobody would recognize the person’s handwriting. Gaz’s eyes narrowed as she went through the words on the letter…

 

You disgusting, hideous human. Do you really think you’re worthy enough of being our queen?

It doesn’t matter what the Tallest says, I’ll never accept that! You better leave the Massive if

you don’t want me going after you and, trust me, you don’t want me to go after you. I hope you

enjoy your staying, slut, for it won’t last long.

 

               Gaz furrowed her brows at the threat. She found it amusing that someone was threatening _her_ out of anyone else, but insulting all the same. She blew at her bangs as Zim looked down at her.

 

               “Gaz, I-“ He tried to speak.

 

               “You really don’t know who’s the responsible for this?” Gaz asked, cutting him off.

 

               Zim paused for a moment. “No… But we still can find it out. It’s only a matter of time. Meanwhile, you better stay in the room. I won’t risk anything happening to you.”

 

               Gaz scoffed. “You’re kidding, right?” She looked up at Zim, who kept his face straight. “I’m not just staying locked up just because you want to! And whoever’s threatening me, they should know better, because-! Hey!”

 

               Gaz cut herself off as Zim picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. The guards and Skoodge watched awkwardly as their Tallest quickly walked up to the bed, throwing Gaz on top of it as she screamed protests, then took quick, firm steps towards the door, closing it behind him and locking it as Gaz pounded and protested on the other side. Zim turned to Skoodge and grabbed him by the collar, approaching his face and speaking in a low, threatening voice.

 

               “This door doesn’t open. She doesn’t come out, and no one goes in. Right?” Zim asked, as to make sure he understood.

 

               “Right.” Skoodge replied, frightened.

 

               Zim turned to the guards. “Right?” He asked them, and they nodded.

 

               “Right…” The guards said in unison.

 

               Zim slowly released Skoodge before walking away and going on with his business, but not before ordering something else to the guards.

 

               “Guard the door.” Was all he said before leaving them alone as they still heard Gaz’s insistent protests on the other side of the door. A short moment passed before they went on with their activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** This was one of the chapters that I was itching to write! ;v; I’m not sure how it came out, though… Why does it always look better in my head?! D,:


	9. Chapter 9

               Gaz laid in bed with her feet dangling on the edge. She had already ate her breakfast and it was getting close to the lunch hour, but still, nobody came in to give her any news about who could be behind her. She went over the letter she took from Skoodge again and again, trying to find any clues about who wrote it, but she didn’t know everyone in the ship, so it was useless. In fact, not even Zim, who most probably did know everyone in the ship, had any clues about who was behind her, so it was probably a dumb idea to keep insisting, but she had nothing better to do, anyway. Her stomach growled, and she was starting to wonder when someone would come to bring her food and, just as she thought that, she heard a knock on the door.

 

               “Uhm… Gaz…? Can I call you like that…?” She heard Skoodge’s voice on the other side.

 

               Gaz sighed. “Yeah?”

 

               “I, uhm… brought you lunch.” Skoodge announced.

 

               “Well, then. What are you waiting for?” Gaz asked rhetorically.

 

               Skoodge got in quickly and carefully not to let Gaz escape, locking the door on his way in. He placed a tray of food on a table and bowed to her before making a move to leave.

 

               “Hey, uhm… Skoodge, right?” Gaz called Skoodge’s attention, sitting up on the bed.

 

               “Y-yes, madam?” Skoodge turned to her, still intimidated be her presence.

 

               Gaz quirked a brow by the use of the word “madam”, but shook it aside before resume speaking.

 

               “You know… I still don’t have any information about who’s after me… Care to tell me if they made any progress on the search?” She asked.

 

               Skoodge sighed. “I’m sorry, but we have many other issues to solve as we track down who’s behind you, madam… We’re doing the best we can, but-“

 

               “How long am I gonna stay locked in here for?” Gaz asked in a low, threatening voice.

 

               Skoodge swallowed hard before speaking. “I’m sorry… I… We don’t have any information about that.”

 

               Gaz glared at Skoodge with a shadow casting over her face, making him even more nervous. Skoodge trembled under her stare, looking from side to side before finally taking some action.

 

               “Y-yes…” He cleaned his throat. “Let me just…” Skoodge trailed off as he made a move to leave again.

 

               He walked up to the door but, before he could turn the knob, he heard quick, firm steps behind him. Turning behind, he saw Gaz towering above him. Skoodge didn’t have time to react before she grabbed his throat, lifting him from the floor as she pressed his body against the door.

 

               “Sorry, it’s not personal.” Gaz said casually while Skoodge struggled to free himself. “But you can’t lock me in here, and I’m leaving whether you want it or not.”

 

               Gaz didn’t have time to react before Skoodge protruded two mechanical spider legs from his PAK, pushing Gaz away from him. She fell to the floor with a thud as Skoodge kneeled in place, coughing to recover his breath. Gaz was already getting up when Skoodge rose his head. He quickly got up from his place on the floor, turning to the door and taking the keys out from his pocket as he searched for the right one with shaky hands but, even before he could find the right key, Gaz had already reached him, kicking right on his PAK. Gaz stared amused as Skoodge collapsed on the floor, his head bumping hard on the door in front of him and his PAK producing small sparks as he shivered, trying to control his body in vain. Gaz was actually aiming for his spine when she kicked him but, blinded by the rage, she missed the target. Good thing she did then, ‘cause now she just found out their weak spot. Gaz took the keys that Skoodge dropped, and pushed his body to the side as she started trying the keys on the door, searching for the one that would open it, but she didn’t have time to find it before the door suddenly burst open in front of her, and the two guards on the other side stared at the scene in front of them shocked: Gaz trying to escape as Skoodge lied on the floor beside her, shivering. Gaz was the first one to act, trying to run passed them, but her path was blocked by the guards crossing their spears in front of her. They started approaching slowly, but couldn’t catch her before Gaz jumped on the head of one of them. He tried removing her, but couldn’t do so before receiving a punch on his PAK and falling on top of the other guard, who fell to the floor with the weight of his partner on top of him. Gaz ran down the hall, taking the path she memorized to her brother’s room, not careful enough to end up encountering someone. Gaz froze on the spot as the she-Irken looked up at her surprised. They’ve met before, that was the one who helped bring her father in, and she remembered her name: Tenn. They stood in place, staring at each other with shocked expressions on their faces, but it wasn’t long before Tenn’s lips curled up into a lop-sided smile, making Gaz confused.

 

               “How about that?” Tenn started. “You just saved me the work of having to break into your room.” Gaz looked confused at that. What was she talking about? “Did you receive my letter, sweetie?” Tenn asked with a sweet smile on her face.

 

               Gaz’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe it. You just turned yourself in!”

 

               “Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Tenn smiled smugly, reaching out for something in her PAK. “’Cause I’m just about to end you right here.” Gaz watched as Tenn pulled out a weapon that looked like some kind of brass knuckles with a sharp blade on the tip. Gaz didn’t have time to reply or react, for Tenn was already right in front of her, but was only able to slice Gaz’s hip before she dodged to the side, covering her wound. “Huh, what remarkable reflexes.” Tenn pointed out, unamused. “Maybe that’s why the Tallest is so interested in you. But, you know…” Tenn approached slowly. “That won’t be enough to defeat me.” She said, rising the blade that was now covered with Gaz’s blood.

 

               Tenn charged for Gaz, who blocked her strike by grabbing Tenn’s wrist and kicking her in the spooch. Tenn recoiled, coughing as Gaz tried to run behind her and strike her PAK, but Tenn reacted faster than what Gaz anticipated. As Gaz tried to sneak behind her, Tenn took the chance to grab her neck and kick her leg, making Gaz collapse on the floor with Tenn on top of her. Gaz only had time to grab Tenn’s wrist as she pushed the blade down to her throat, putting all her strengths into it as she tried slicing Gaz’s throat with a lunatic grin on her face.

 

               “You… Crazy… Bitch!” Gaz shouted, surprising Tenn, who weakened the pressure she was putting on the blade. She had a surprised look on her face for a few seconds before it turned into that of pure rage.

 

               Tenn grabbed Gaz’s throat with the hand that wasn’t holding the blade before Gaz could even react.

 

               “Me…? Bitch?!” Tenn shouted to Gaz as she struggled to free herself. “I don’t think so! Isn’t that right? Huh?! Pet!” Tenn smiled darkly as she continued. “Heh… I don’t even know why my precious Tallest is so _obsessed_ with you! You’re _weak!_ You were only able to escape your enclosure because those guards back there didn’t have permission to kill you! Well, I don’t care if I get punished for this. I’d rather _die_ than see the Tallest in the hands of a human whore!” Gaz was almost running out of breath when Tenn rose the blade, aiming for her face.

 

               *SHINK*

 

               Tenn’s grip loosened, and finally Gaz could breathe again. She took deep intakes of breath as Tenn’s arms slowly fell to either sides of her body. She no longer had that murderous look on her face, it now looked more like a dead-pan expression. Gaz stared as Tenn’s head slowly bowed forward, revealing an all-too-familiar switchblade sunk behind her skull. Gaz knew that switchblade very well, and it belonged to her brother, but he lost it after his last fight with Zim. Who…?

 

               Gaz stared confused at the switchblade piercing the Irken bitch’s head before she heard quick, firm steps storming up to them. Suddenly, Gaz could see the face of her savior. Zim approached Tenn from behind with pure rage on his face. He pulled out the blade from her head with all his strength and Tenn whimpered at the action. She was then thrown off of Gaz, falling right by her side, and Zim placed himself on top of Tenn, grabbing her collar and rising the blade above his head. Gaz watched shocked as Zim stabbed Tenn on the chest multiple times, and she cried and whimpered with her last breaths.

 

               “You… miserable…! Worthless…! Piece of shit…!” Zim shouted in between each stab. “How dare you land a finger on her!” Gaz seemed to be about to cry or throw up (or both) as she watched Zim take out his anger on the female Irken. She couldn’t take it, anymore.

 

               “Zim! Stop that!” Gaz shouted with a hoarse voice from being nearly choked to death. Zim stopped abruptly as he heard her voice. “… She’s dead, now…” Gaz let out slowly, averting her gaze.

 

               Taking a good look at the corpse in front of him, Zim could tell that she was indeed dead by now. He was so blinded by his rage outburst that he didn’t even realize when she stopped reacting. Zim slowly dropped the switchblade on the floor and let go of Tenn’s collar, then he looked down at Gaz, panting.

 

               “You okay?” He asked, tenderly.

 

               Gaz took a moment to respond. “I’m gonna be fine.” She made a move to stand, but felt a sting on her hip and placed her left hand on top of the wound, hissing in pain and anger.

 

               “Your hip!” Zim said worried, reaching out his hand to help her, but Gaz slapped his hand away.

 

               “I’m gonna be fine. It’s only superficial.” She said, trying to get up one more time, but with quite some difficulty.

 

               “Don’t be stubborn. C’mon.” Zim said as he got up from Tenn’s body, placing himself on Gaz’s right side and kneeling down before her.

 

               “Hey!” Gaz protested as Zim picked her up bridal-style, taking her away from there and leaving Tenn’s corpse behind.


	10. Chapter 10

               Zim watched from afar as the doctor he summoned finished stitching up Gaz’s hip as she laid on her right side in bed, unmoving.

 

               “There.” The doctor said as he finished his work, then directed himself to Gaz. “I suggest you not to walk or put any kind of pressure on your hip until it’s healed. I don’t know how long it takes for a human body to heal completely, but I suppose it’s slower than an Irken’s.” Gaz didn’t reply as the doctor started putting his materials away before turning to Zim. “Is there anything else you might need, my Tallest?”

 

               “No…” Zim said slowly. “Thank you for your services.”

 

               The doctor nodded and exited the room, revealing Professor Membrane and Dib on the other side when he opened the door. They both came in running up to Gaz as the doctor left.

 

               “Dad, Dib…” Gaz let out slowly as she sat up on the bed. “What are you doing here?”

 

               “I told the guards to summon them after what happened.” Zim explained. “I thought you would want to talk.” The Membrane family looked up at Zim in awkward silence. “Yes…” Zim cleaned his throat. “I’ll leave you to your privacy, now.”

 

               They watched Zim leave the room in silence before Membrane and Dib turned back to Gaz.

 

               “Are you okay, daughter?” Membrane asked her.

 

               Gaz nodded. “I’m gonna be fine. It’s only superficial.”

 

               “So what, exactly, happened?” Dib asked.

 

               “Well…” Gaz sighed. “Long story short, I received a letter in the middle of the night from someone threatening me into leaving this ship, but Zim locked me up for safety. I was able to escape the room, but ended up finding who was after me… Or she found me, I’m not really sure. She attacked me, and…” Gaz trailed off. She didn’t know if she should tell her family that Tenn almost got her killed. They would be worried as hell, plus it was embarrassing. She was embarrassed that she actually let someone get to her like that. Gaz selected her words before continuing. “Zim showed up to help me before taking me back into the room.”

 

               “Who attacked you?” Dib asked. “Did they get her?”

 

               “She’s… already dead.” Gaz said, looking down.

 

               They fell in silence as a million thoughts raced through their minds. They all had a thousand questions to make, but didn’t know which one they should ask first. It was Professor Membrane who broke the silence.

 

               “Did you already ask for a room of your own?” He directed himself to Gaz.

 

               Gaz fell in silence for a moment. “Not yet…”

 

               “Why not?” Membrane asked sternly.

 

               “I just… Didn’t have the chance, yet.” Gaz replied, slowly.

 

               Membrane shot his daughter a serious look before heading to the door with quick, firm steps, but she called his attention as he was halfway there.

 

               “No, dad.” Gaz called, making her father stop abruptly. He turned back to her slowly, as if waiting for an explanation. “Let _me_ do this, okay?”

 

               “Why?” He asked with a brow raised. “You think he won’t comply if I ask him?”

 

               Gaz went silent for a moment before speaking. “That’s… exactly it.”

 

               Membrane went silent. He could see that his daughter had a point there.

 

               “So what, now?” Membrane asked, turning to his children.

 

               Dib lowered his head and Gaz shrugged, both falling in silence.

 

               “Gaz…” Gaz looked up as her father called her attention. “… You know how much we worry about you, right? Don’t hesitate to ask us for help if you need it.”

 

               Gaz nodded. “I know.”

 

               Membrane walked up to Gaz and grabbed her face with both his hands. “Stay safe.”

 

               Gaz looked down as her father let go of her. They all said their goodbyes, and Dib and Membrane exited the room as Gaz remained in her place on the bed. Zim walked in soon after.

 

               “How are you feeling?” He asked tenderly, walking up to her on the bed.

 

               “I don’t know…” Gaz let out impatiently.

 

               “I imagine it must have been hard for you…” Zim said slowly as he soot beside her.

 

               Gaz shrugged before turning to him. “How did you find me, anyway?”

 

               “One of the guards went to the control room to warn me.” Zim explained. “I just thought you could have gone to your brother’s room, and that was when…” Zim trailed off. “Anyway, I suppose you must want to take another bath, for now.”

 

               Gaz looked down at herself. Her clothes were too dark to be able to see the stains of blood, but her tank top was ruined from the cut she received on her hip, and her skin was also dirty from her own blood and the pinkish blood that splattered on her left side, from when Zim was attacking the she-Irken beside her.

 

               Gaz looked up at Zim. “I think you need it more than me.”

 

               Zim looked down at himself, and could see that she was right. There was way more blood splattered on his skin and clothes than Gaz’s, but he just couldn’t control himself while releasing his anger on the Irken bitch. She attacked his precious Gaz, after all.

 

               Zim shook his head. “You can go first, I insist.” Gaz paused for a moment before making a move to stand. “Do you need help?” Zim asked.

 

               “No.” Gaz retorted as she put all her weight on her right leg to stand. “I’ll be fine.”

 

               Gaz couldn’t feel any more pain on her hip from the anesthetic she got before the doctor started stitching up her wound, but had to limp into the bathroom all the same. The numbness on her hip felt weird and she didn’t want to put much pressure on her steps and damage it even more. She took her bag on the floor on her way there, and got into the bathroom, locking the door on her way in. She filled up the tub and stripped her clothes before soaking her body in the pink liquid. She did want to have spent more time in the bath, but the numbness on her hip was already fading and it started to sting from getting in contact with the product in the tub, so she quickly finished bathing before stepping out of the tub with quite some difficulty, hence it was built on the floor level, like a pool. She dried herself up before pulling out another change of clothes from her bag and dressed herself up before limping out of the bathroom to meet Zim in the bedroom. He turned to her when he heard the bathroom door opening. They remained in awkward silence as Gaz tossed her bag somewhere on the floor and limped into the room.

 

               “You can rest on the bed, now.” Zim announced. “I already asked them to change the sheets.” Gaz didn’t reply as she limped towards the bed. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

 

               Gaz sighed. “No, Zim. I told you, I’ll be fine.” Zim watched Gaz roll into her side of the bed with quite some difficulty, holding a stern look on his face, which Gaz noticed. “What?” She asked, not too politely.

 

               Zim sighed. “You know, you really don’t have to pretend you’re always that tough. You can show your vulnerability, when you have to.”

 

               Gaz looked offended at that. “Excuse me?” She said, angrily.

 

               “Do you really think I don’t know that, Gazlene?” Zim shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve lived among the humans long enough to know. Tough people can’t be tough all the time. We all need our moments of vulnerability. It’s not like we have to let our actions be driven by only one emotion.” He paused for a moment as Gaz eyed him incredulously. “… I’ll… go take a bath, now… But don’t hesitate to call me, if you need anything.”

 

               They fell in silence as Gaz watched Zim walk into the bathroom. Her thoughts began to wander from all that Zim just said to her. She didn’t know he could have read her so well. Maybe he was right… maybe she didn’t need to act tough, all the time. After all, she was only human.


	11. Chapter 11

               Gaz laid in bed, trying to remain awake as she waited for Zim to leave the bathroom. She had something she wanted to talk to him about, and she was gonna do it now. She turned her head when she heard the bathroom door opening, and Zim passed through it wearing his usual sleepwear. They stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment until that Zim took some action and proceeded to lay on his side of the bed to sleep. Gaz sat up as Zim was getting under the sheets, and he paused when he saw her moving. He had a feeling that she wanted to talk.

 

               “Zim…” Gaz trailed off, trying to find the right words. “Thank you.”

 

               That sentence caught Zim off-guard.

 

               “For what?” He asked, perplexed.

 

               “For what you said before.” Gaz said awkwardly. “You’re right… I _don’t_ need to act tough all the time… also, I’d like your help when I need it, if that’s okay…”

 

               “Of course it is.” Zim said tenderly. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

               Gaz shrugged, then turned back to him. “Also… There was something I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Zim looked up at her curiously. She continued. “How come you became the new leader of your planet?”

 

               Zim looked at her surprised. “You mean, the new Tallest?”

 

               “Yeah, that.” Gaz narrowed her eyes.

 

               “Well, it’s a long story, but I guess we’ve got all night, after all.” Zim cleaned his throat and prepared to explain everything to her. “It all started six Earth years ago… My calls with the previous Tallests have died down with time, and I still wasn’t able to destroy this planet… I thought I could get in contact with them again and ask for more time, but they ordered all the others in the room to leave, seeing how much I have grown during my stay on Earth… Then they finally told me the truth: that my ‘mission’ on Earth was just a scam to get me out of their backs. Afraid that I could go back to my home planet, and maybe be selected as the next Tallest by the Control Brains, considering my new tall stature, they threatened to throw me back in Foodcourtia, a fast food-service planet to serve fast food for the rest of my life… But I wouldn’t leave it like that, of course. For one year, I plotted a secret plan to go back to my planet and kill the Tallests… I was successful. The control brains did what they so feared and selected me as the new Tallest, and here we are.”

 

               Gaz listened in silence with something hovering above her head. She needed to ask…

 

               “Okay, but there’s something I still don’t understand…” Zim looked up at her questioningly as she said that. “You said you’re a defect, right?”

 

               Zim paused, not really wanting to touch on the subject. “Right.”

 

               “So, how did those ‘Control Brains’ select a defect as the new leader?” Gaz asked.

 

               Zim sighed. “That’s another long story…” Zim said, and Gaz went silent, as if waiting for him to continue. “Alright.” He sighed again, giving in to her insistence. “Truth is, I shouldn’t even be alive. In my planet, when a defect’s PAK can’t be fixed or replaced, they should be put to death… And that’s exactly what would have happened to me. I should’ve been deactivated years ago but, when I was working as a scientist at Vort Research Station 9, I created an Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob, that ate both Tallests Miyuki and her successor, Spork as well as a great amount of our kind. It was a complete accident but, after that, the Control Brains accepted me as the greatest invader alive… And… That was how I became an invader. Now, when I got back to Irk to kill Spork’s successors, the Control Brains selected me as the new Tallest because of my height.”

 

               Gaz looked confused. “Why does your species judge everyone by their height?”

 

               Zim shrugged. “It’s a thing from my planet. If someone’s tall enough, their seen as someone powerful. Kind of like that one superstition you humans used to have in the past, that royalty had blue blood.”

 

               Zim smiled as he said that, and Gaz smiled back. She didn’t know he had paid attention to anything in history class. Suddenly, her smile fell as she wondered about something. There was something _else_ she needed to ask…

 

               “Look, Zim…” She sighed. “I’ve been meaning to ask you… Can I have a room of my own?”

 

               Zim sighed. “I’m sorry, but no.”

 

               “Why not?” Gaz asked, trying to control her tone. “I thought you said you would give me anything I want!”

 

               “Look… I know what I said, but I _can’t_ do that.” Zim looked up at her. “I’m sorry, but you almost got killed because I left your side for only a few hours. Who knows what could happen next? You must have someone else behind you, and I wouldn’t know…” Gaz listened perplexed as Zim trailed off. “I could never forgive myself if something happened to you again…” He whispered.

 

               A moment of silence fell upon them before Gaz crawled closer to him and Zim watched her confused, then she opened her mouth to speak.

 

               “Look…” She closed her eyes briefly. “I really appreciate what you’re doing for me, but don’t you get it? This is not what I want for me, Zim… I know I can’t stand up for myself all the time, someone just proved that theory… But I don’t wanna feel like a prisoner, either.”

 

               Zim’s expression softened as he heard that. “I don’t want you to feel like that… I just want you to be safe.”

 

               “And you still can’t see it…?” Gaz laughed indignantly, her eyes tearing up. “I won’t be safe if you stay… I won’t be safe if you’re all still here… None of us will… So why don’t you just gather your troops and go back to your planet and leave us alone?”

 

               Tears were already streaming down Gaz’s face by now, and it gave Zim a bad feeling in his spooch.

 

               He shook his head. “I can’t…”

 

               “Why not…?” Gaz whispered.

 

               “You still don’t get it…?” Zim shook his head. “I just want to have you by my side.”

 

               Gaz looked surprised by the sudden confession, so much she didn’t notice Zim’s hand reaching out and caressing her hair. He moved his hand from her hair to her face and started approaching his face to hers, but Gaz didn’t react. But then, Zim’s thoughts began to race. Was it wrong to do that? Was it wrong to take advantage of her vulnerable state like that? The answer to both those questions was obvious: yes… yes it was. Struck by sudden realization, Zim backed off a little bit, staring right into her confused eyes. He removed his hand from her face and backed off even more, his face holding an expression of sorrow. It was a moment until he finally spoke up.

 

               “I’m…” He trailed off. “I’m sorry…” He looked into her eyes as he said that. “I shouldn’t-“

 

               Zim tried turning his face away from her, but couldn’t do so, for she grabbed it, forcing him to look back at her determined eyes. He was about to say something when she took the lead and kissed his lips, surprising him, softly at first, until that he pushed more deeply into it. They hugged and kissed as things started heating up. Gaz started licking his sharp teeth, and he opened them, allowing her entrance as he too stuck out his thin, snake-like tongue in her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other’s mouths as Zim laid Gaz on the bed and placed himself on top of her as he continued kissing her, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be closer to her. Zim hugged her as he pressed his body against hers, but that was when he heard her protest.

 

               “Ah!” Gaz cried out in pain. “Ow…”

 

               Zim looked up at her confused, then he looked down to his hips, which she was trying to push away from her, and noticed the stitched fresh wound lining from under her belly button to the left side of her hip, then he remembered…

 

               “Oh!” Zim exclaimed as he quickly got up from her. “Sorry…” He said awkwardly. “Are you okay?”

 

               “Yeah… I guess so…” Gaz said grumpily.

 

               “Sorry…” Zim repeated.

 

               “Whatever.” Gaz said as she rolled on her side. “Good night, Zim.”

 

               Zim watched her figure for a moment before rolling on his side and trying to get some sleep as well. Was she feeling regretful of doing that? Was she blaming it on him that they just kissed? Would she ever want to do that again…? Those were questions he didn’t have the answer to, and it sure would be hard to ask her directly, even though he craved for the answers. He knew he should give her time and space to put her feelings back in place, she was needing it after all, but it just felt so good that he felt even disappointed that it had to end like that. Maybe if it wasn’t for that stupid bitch who attacked her… No. It was his fault for playing with her feelings when she was in such a vulnerable state. But it wasn’t like he did that on purpose, either… Did he?

 

               It was a few hours into the night, and Zim couldn’t get any sleep from the memory of Gaz’s lips on his. She was just so soft and tasty… Zim looked over to Gaz on her side as she had her back turned to him.

 

               “Gaz? Are you awake?” He called, but she didn’t reply, nor move an inch. Zim took a deep breath and got up from the bed, going into the bathroom.

 

               He locked the door on his way in and directed himself to the toilet, staring into it as he lifted the lid, then he slowly reached in his pants, pulling out his member and began working on it. It felt so wrong to do that, but he couldn’t take it, anymore. That memory of Gaz kissing and hugging him… Her soft lips and skin, her silky hair, her taste, her scent… It was all driving him crazy. He wanted to do all of that again, and he wanted to do more of that, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting any of that so soon. He groaned as he came to a release, panting as he stared down at his work. He put his member back in his pants and flushed the toilet before heading to the sink to wash his hands, staring at himself in the mirror and clutching the sink when he was done.

 

               He sighed before saying aloud. “Get a hold of yourself.”

 

               Zim closed his eyes briefly then stared at the bathroom door, unlocking it and peering into the bedroom to see if Gaz had woken up. She had not. Zim sighed relieved and closed the bathroom door behind him, going back to bed and getting under the sheets next to Gaz, rolling on his side with his back turned to her and kept his eyes open for a moment before closing them and trying to get some sleep, at last.


	12. Chapter 12

               Zim wasn’t around when Gaz woke up, the next morning. She sat up on bed and scanned the room with her eyes, but he still was nowhere to be found.

 

               “Zim?” She called, but heard no answer.

 

               Sighing in relief, Gaz laid her head back on the pillow. Maybe it was best if he wasn’t around; after all, she needed some time for herself to think. She thought why the hell did she kiss him, last night. What has gotten into her?! Could she be seeing something in Zim? But it was him who started… and she as well ended it. Someway, she thanked the fresh unhealed cut she got on her hip from the attack; if it wasn’t for it, who knows what could have happened next? Would she go through with him? Gaz grabbed a pillow that was sitting next to her, and squished it over her face to muffle the audible groan that escaped her lips. She lowered the pillow to uncover her eyes, and hugged it to her chest. She didn’t know what was going on in her life, at the moment, she was confused and she _hated_ that feeling. Apparently, she was gonna need quite some time for herself and, thankfully, Zim wasn’t around. Maybe he respected her enough to give the space she needed, or maybe he was just scared of confronting her so soon… Whichever it might be, she was just getting what she most needed: some peace and quiet.

 

               “Madam?” A knock on the door made Gaz drift away from her train of thought.

 

               She sighed annoyed before answering. “Come in.”

 

               Skoodge entered the room with a tray on his hand, which carried Gaz’s breakfast. He looked up at her for a brief moment before averting his gaze, staring at the floor before closing the door behind him and walking up to Gaz on the bed, placing the tray on her lap before bowing and making a move to leave.

 

               “Wait…” Gaz called, and Skoodge turned back to her, curiously. Gaz let out a sigh before resume speaking. “Look… I’m sorry, okay?” That sentence perked up Skoodge’s attention. “I didn’t want to have done that to you. I was just pissed because-!”

 

               “Is okay.” Skoodge cut her off. “I understand.”

 

               Silence fell upon them before Gaz spoke again. “So, we’re good?”

 

               “Of course.” Skoodge smiled. “I’m just thankful that you apologized.”

 

               “I may confess that I’m not one to do that often.” Gaz smiled back.

 

               “How is your wound?” Skoodge asked, suddenly more serious.

 

               “Oh… it’s…” Gaz trailed off. “It still stings a little bit.”

 

               Skoodge nodded. “I’m gonna get the doctor for you.”

 

               Without any more words, Skoodge left the room and Gaz stared down at her breakfast before start eating. Skoodge returned with the doctor when Gaz was finishing her breakfast. She handed Skoodge the empty tray and slid from under the covers to let the doctor examine her. Gaz made a face at the discomfort as the doctor examined her wound.

 

               “It’s already starting to heal, but I would wait another week before being sure.” The doctor diagnosed and pulled out a white bottle from his coat, picking out a blue gel pill from it and handed it to Gaz. “That’s a painkiller. You’ll feel better when it takes effect.” The doctor explained before Gaz could ask what that was.

 

               Gaz swallowed the pill without the help of a glass of water as the doctor turned to Skoodge.

 

               “Is there anything else I could do for you?” He asked.

 

               “I guess that’s enough for today.” Skoodge answered. “Thank you for your services.”

 

               “Very well.” The doctor looked up at Gaz, then back to Skoodge. “I guess we should be off, now.”

 

               Skoodge nodded and they both headed towards the door.

 

               “Skoodge, wait!” Gaz called, making them stop on their tracks.

 

               They both looked up at Gaz, and Skoodge turned to the doctor as he left the room, closing the door on his way out. Skoodge walked back up to the bed, placing himself next to Gaz.

 

               “Yes, madam?” He asked.

 

               “Do you happen to know where Zim is?” Gaz asked.

 

               “Oh… that…” Skoodge cleaned his throat. “The Tallest did mention something about giving you space.” Gaz was surprised to hear that. So he did respect her boundaries, after all… “Also…” Skoodge continued. “He is busy with resolving the case of the invader who attacked you.”

 

               “Do you know when he’ll be back?” Gaz asked.

 

               “I’m… not sure, madam.” Skoodge mumbled. “But, if you want company, I could summon your family, for you.”

 

               Gaz opened her mouth, about to agree, but decided otherwise. She couldn’t see her family just yet. After all, she just made out with the alien who invaded their planet the previous night. Even if she could hide that fact, she still couldn’t face her father nor her brother so soon after that.

 

               “No… no.” Gaz shook her head. “But thank you.”

 

               “Is there anything else you need?” Skoodge asked.

 

               “No, I…” Gaz trailed off. “Think I’ll be fine.”

 

               Skoodge then bowed to her and proceeded to leave the room, closing the door on his way out. Gaz just stayed there, sitting in bed. She _was_ gonna need a lot of time and thinking, she was sure of it but, at least, Zim knew and respected that.


	13. Chapter 13

               Night fell through the skies of the city and Gaz remained alone in the room the whole day, save for Skoodge who came to check in on her once in a while and bring her food, which gave her a lot of time to think and put her feelings back in place. The image of Zim she had now was beginning to clarify itself for her after that time she spent alone in that room. She still couldn’t tell for sure what she really felt for him or if she felt something for him at all, but he did change a lot after all those years, and got some qualities that Gaz couldn’t deny. He was now taller, smarter, powerful, elegant and, as weird as it may sound… polite. Could that be the reason as to why she kissed him the previous night? Gaz laid in bed staring at the ceiling as those thoughts ran through her mind, but a knock on the door draft her out of her train of thought. Gaz sat up on the bed, about to invite whoever was on the other side in, thinking that it could be Skoodge, but they spoke before she could do so.

 

               “Gaz? It’s me…” She heard Zim’s voice on the other side and her heart began to race. “Look… you need some time for yourself, and I understand that so, if you need more privacy, just say so and I’ll find someplace else to sleep tonight, okay?”

 

               Gaz paused, then rose from the bed.

 

               Zim waited patiently for an answer on the other side, staring at the door for a moment until that he heard light footsteps coming towards his way. The door opened to reveal Gaz on the other side, they both averted their gazes when they met before looking up at each other again. A moment of silence fell between them.

 

               Zim cleaned his throat. “Are you okay?”

 

               Gaz nodded. “Yeah.”

 

               Another moment of silence fell as Zim thought of what to say next.

 

               “How’s your hip?” He asked.

 

               “Fine.” Gaz cleaned her throat. “It’s getting better.”

 

               “Good…” Zim let another moment of silence fall between them before continuing. “Be sure not to put much pressure on it, you know what the doctor said-“

 

               “I’ll be fine.” Gaz cut him off.

 

               Zim fidgeted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably before breaking the silence between them.

 

               “Can…” He cleaned his throat. “Can I come in?”

 

               Gaz thought for a moment before nodding and moving out of the way for Zim to pass. He didn’t make much ceremony before entering the room, passing by Gaz who closed the door behind him. They turned to each other in awkward silence, and it seemed like Zim was judging the weight of his words before opening his mouth.

 

               “Look…” He trailed off. “I’m sorry-“

 

               “For what?” Gaz cut off with a confused look on her face. Zim looked just as confused. “You don’t need to blame it on yourself, Zim.” She continued. “I was the one who kissed you, for starters.”

 

               “Yeah… I guess you did…” Zim stared at the floor, thinking of a good way to ask that. “Care…” He cleaned his throat. “Care to tell me why?”

 

               Gaz took a deep breath. “I don’t know, I…” She trailed off. “I didn’t have enough time to figure that out, yet.”

 

               “Oh…” Zim let out slowly. “Do you need more time alone? ‘Cause, you know, I could just-“

 

               “No.” Gaz cut him off. “I’m still trying to figure out what I feel for you, but you are spoiling me a lot ever since my arrival in this ship.”

 

               Zim looked surprised at that. “I’m sorry, I…” He trailed off. “I didn’t want to give you the wrong impression or make you feel like you owe me anything.”

 

               “Don’t worry.” Gaz shook her head. “You didn’t.”

 

               Silence fell upon them one more time before Zim spoke.

 

               “Then why did you finish what I started, last night?” He asked.

 

               Gaz sighed. “I’m still trying to figure that out. But… I don’t know if you realize it… but you have a lot of qualities and captivate people.”

 

               Zim looked even more surprised at that.

 

               “Really?” He asked, confused. “How so?”

 

               Gaz pushed a strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly as she thought of a good way to put it.

 

               “Well…” She trailed off. “You changed a lot and became more likeable and… I’m not the only one who noticed that…”

 

               Zim rose a brow. “What are you talking about? I told you, it was the control brains that elected me the new Tallest, not my planet’s people. Irk doesn’t have the same rules of your planet.”

 

               “I know, Zim.” Gaz sighed annoyed. “But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

 

               “Oh…” Zim let out. “What is it, then?”

 

               Gaz took a moment to respond. “That one Invader who attacked me… Tenn.”

 

               “Yes, what about her?” Zim asked grumpily.

 

               “She told me some weird stuff when…” Gaz trailed off. “When she was choking me.”

 

               Zim looked surprised, then bowed his head with a sad look on his face.

 

               “What was it?” He asked, looking up at Gaz.

 

               “I think…” Gaz blushed slightly. “I think that she attacked me not because I’m a human who’s being spoiled by the Tallest himself… I think she did it because she was in love with you, and wouldn’t stand it to see you in the hands of another one.”

 

               Zim looked surprised for a moment, until that he covered his mouth with his hand and started to laugh.

 

               Gaz looked confused. “Why are you laughing?”

 

               “I’m sorry! Is just…!” Zim tried to catch his breath before resume speaking. “Invader Tenn was always one of the most skilled invaders, and one of the previous Tallests’ favorites as well. Because of that, she always disdained of me. Then I become the new Tallest and, all of a sudden, she falls in love with me?!” He said with a smile.

 

               “You still don’t get it.” Gaz shook her head.

 

               “Hm?” Zim hummed questioningly.

 

               “Like I said…” Gaz said. “You became likeable.”

 

               Zim stared at Gaz under half-lidded eyes, his seriousness coming back.

 

               “Did I… really?” He asked quietly.

 

               “Yes, Zim…” Gaz responded. “Really.”

 

               They fell in silence once more.

 

               “Well, I guess…” Zim started. “Thank you, but… if what you’re saying is true… Then you may have other Irkens in this ship wanting to kill you…” Gaz looked down at that, not knowing what to say. “Don’t worry.” She looked up at Zim as he said that. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. I’ll protect you with my life.”

 

               Gaz saw Zim approaching, then hesitating for a bit, that was when she took the lead and took slow steps towards him, then she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Zim was surprised at first, but his expression softened and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, returning the hug. It was the first time that Gaz hugged anyone aside from her family, and it was the first time that Zim hugged anyone whatsoever but, despite the awkwardness, it felt right.


	14. Chapter 14

               Zim sat by the headboard of the bed, nestling Gaz in his arms. She felt such comfort in the way he held her: as if she was the most precious thing. They stayed like that in the serene silence that surrounded them, simply enjoying each other’s company. Zim started caressing her hair as he pecked her forehead.

 

               “I’m happy.” Zim smiled down at her.

 

               “Why?” Gaz asked innocently.

 

               “I never thought I would be with you like this.” Zim confessed. “This is something that I could only dream of.” Gaz looked down, embarrassed. “Gaz?” She heard Zim call, and looked back up at him. “You know the initial propose is still up.” He looked at her sternly. “’Cause I’m still willing to make you my queen.”

 

               Gaz eyed him annoyed. “Will you ever drop that idea?”

 

               “I just want you forever by my side.” Zim confessed. “So… What do you say?” He resumed stroking her hair. “Will you be my queen?”

 

               Gaz felt confused. It was a short moment until she opened her mouth to speak, but her words were cut off short by someone calling her name.

 

               “Gaz…? Gaz?” Gaz felt even more confused. It was Zim’s voice she heard, but his mouth didn’t move an inch as he called her name. Suddenly, she felt some kind of pressure on her arm, and the image she had of Zim’s face vanished. “Gaz?” She heard him calling a third time, and groggily opened her eyes to find out that the situation she was in before, was nothing but a dream… A very twisted one, as it seemed. “Gaz… Are you awake?” She turned her head up to meet Zim, who stood by the bed’s edge, trying to gently shake her awake as he called her name. Gaz groaned as she turned her whole body, laying on her back. “You overslept.” Zim pointed out. “And were mumbling a lot on your sleep… Did you have a bad dream?”

 

               Gaz rubbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut before answering. “Yeah… Kind of.”

 

               “Oh…” Zim let out. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

               “No.” Gaz straight-up answered.

 

               “Okay…” Zim narrowed his eyes. “Oh, careful…” He said, reaching out a hand to her face. “You have a little bit of drool on your face.”

 

               Gaz felt her face burn as Zim said that and reached out his hand to wipe her face, but felt even hotter when she realized that they weren’t alone in the room. Gaz slapped Zim’s hand away and wiped her face herself, then looked up awkwardly at Skoodge who held her breakfast on a tray and the doctor who was summoned to care for her after the little “Tenn incident”. Gaz’s eyes paused on the doctor, confused.

 

               “What’s happening?” Gaz asked, looking at the doctor.

 

               “Hm?” Zim hummed confused, then looked at the doctor as well. “Oh! Yeah… The doctor suggested that you should use a crutch not to worsen your hip.”

 

               Gaz looked back at the doctor awkwardly, noticing the supportive object he carried as he didn’t say a word.

 

               “Is that really necessary?” Gaz asked.

 

               Zim shrugged. “Doctor’s recommendations. Don’t question it.” Gaz watched as Zim directed himself to the doctor and took the crutch from his hand. After thanking him, He turned back to Gaz. “You should eat your breakfast, now.”

 

               Gaz looked up at Skoodge and let him approach to place the tray on her lap. When he was gone, Zim laid the crutch on the bed’s headboard next to Gaz as she started eating.

 

               “Well, we don’t have much to do today, so do you want to take some time to visit your family?” Zim asked.

 

               Gaz paused, swallowed her food and looked up at Zim. “Yeah, that would be fine.”

 

               Zim rose a brow. “You don’t sound very certain… Do you _really_ wanna see them?” Gaz looked down pondering, but didn’t answer. “It’s because we kissed, isn’t it?” Gaz widened her eyes as she lowered her head, not to let Zim see the expression on her face. Zim sighed. “Look, Gaz…” Zim started, sitting by her side on the bed. “You have all the right to feel embarrassed of that, but you shouldn’t be avoiding your family, either.”

 

               Gaz took a moment to respond. “And how am I gonna tell them what happened?”

 

               “I guess… You don’t have to.” Zim said slowly. “You can keep a secret, right? At least for now.”

 

               Gaz shrugged.

 

               Zim sighed. “I’ll go change now, okay?” He said as he got up from the bed “Tell me when you make up your mind.”

 

               Gaz frowned as Zim got behind the folding screen and started undressing, then something lit on her mind. She didn’t want to have that conversation with him or, at least, not just now, but that dream really got her thinking. Gaz looked up at the folding screen and opened her mouth to speak.

 

               “Uhm… Zim?”

 

               “Yeah?” He called from the other side.

 

               “You… still want to make me your ‘queen’… right?” She asked slowly.

 

               Zim looked at her surprised as he walked out from the folding screen. “Of course.”

 

               Gaz looked down, pausing. “But what if _I_ don’t want that for me…?” That question caught Zim off-guard. Gaz looked up at Zim. “Have you thought about that? Will you leave us alone if I keep denying it, or will you just live trying?”

 

               Zim took a moment to respond. “Let’s… Let us just talk about that another time, okay?”

 

               “Why can’t we talk about it now?” Gaz defied.

 

               Zim shook his head. “Gaz, I…”

 

               “Zim.” She warned.

 

               “I don’t know, okay?!” Zim exclaimed, surprising Gaz. He looked down, a miserable look on his face. “As a former invader, I’m accustomed with taking what I want… I know it was wrong and unfair of me to do all of this only to have you by my side… But… I can’t get you off my mind… Not even after all that time I spent away from you… I don’t want to leave your side… Ever… But I don’t want to see you suffer, either.”

 

               Gaz stared at him, shocked by the sudden confession as Zim averted his gaze. She didn’t know what to reply to that, so it was Zim who broke the silence.

 

               “I know I’ve been extremely unpleasant with you and that we didn’t even have the best kind of reunion, but… I just wanna ask you if you can consider…”

 

               Gaz paused. “Okay… I will.”

 

               Zim smiled genuinely. “Thank you.”

 

               “But… If I say ‘no’… Will you gather your troops and go back to your planet?” Gaz asked sternly.

 

               Zim sighed. “Okay… I will.”

 

               “Zim, I mean it-“

 

               “I promise.” Zim cut off. “It’s not worth it keep pushing it, and… as much as I do wanna have you by my side… I still want your well-being.”

 

               Gaz looked down, blushing awkwardly. “Thank you.”

 

               “You don’t need to thank me.” Zim said with an unreadable expression.

 

               Gaz looked down at her plate. She felt like she could trust Zim on his promise but, still, what did the future have for them? It was all in her hands, and it depended on a simple choice. A simple choice that could either be good or disastrous for her own planet in the long run. Maybe it was selfish of her to put her feelings before planet Earth and its inhabitants, but she still couldn’t care less for what happened to that stupid ball of filth, as long as herself and her family were safe.


	15. Chapter 15

               Later that morning, Zim escorted Gaz to her father’s room, patiently walking by her side as she couldn’t go so fast because she was still to accustom herself of walking with the crutch. They made it to the door guarded by a couple of Irken brutes, and they let her pass as Zim stood behind. Gaz went over to the door, and reluctantly knocked on it. Her heart pounded on her chest as she waited for her father to answer, maybe she wasn’t ready yet to meet them but, now that she was there, she might as well just face it. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Membrane on the other side, and his goggled eyes enlightened to see Gaz smiling in front of him.

 

               “Daughter!” Membrane exclaimed, hugging Gaz with some difficulty because of the crutch.

 

               “Hi, dad.” Gaz greeted back in his arms.

 

               “Come on in.” He invited, letting Gaz walk into the room as he closed the door behind her. “How’s your hip?”

 

               “It’s getting better.” She smiled up at him. “A few more days and I won’t need this thing, anymore.” She eyed the crutch under her arm annoyed.

 

               “Well, it’s necessary.” Membrane walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “At least they’re taking good care of you…” He paused, then spoke in a shadowy voice. “Or, at least, I hope so.”

 

               “Don’t worry, dad.” Gaz tranquilized him. “Everything’s fine.”

 

               Membrane sighed relieved, but it wasn’t long before another knock could be heard on the door.

 

               “What, another one?” Membrane said as he went to answer the door, only to find Dib on the other side.

 

               “Oh. Hello, son!” Gaz heard her father saying and looked behind her to find his father hugging his brother.

 

               “Hey, dad.” Dib greeted his father back, then realized who was in the room with him. “Gaz…” He let out.

 

               Gaz rose her hand, waving at her brother. “Hi, Dib.”

 

               Dib paused before finally taking some action and walking up to Gaz to give her a hug. Membrane closed the door as he watched the scene in front of him.

 

               “Are you okay?” Dib asked his sister.

 

               “Yeah, I’m… fine.” Gaz couldn’t help but smile and look down to try and hide the blush on her face after hearing the tenderness in her brother’s voice. She really could find him pleasant, sometimes.

 

               Dib smiled back, and surprised Gaz with a peck on her forehead, making her blush even deeper.

 

               “You should probably sit down.” Dib pointed out, noticing the crutch under her left arm.

 

               Gaz obeyed and went to sit on a table at the corner, having her father and brother following her lead. Gaz released the crutch, making it lay on the table next to her as they all fell in silence.

 

               “So…” Membrane cleaned his throat, directing himself to Gaz. “Did you already ask for your own room?”

 

               “Y-yeah…” Gaz replied, looking down.

 

               “He didn’t comply, I’m taking it.” Membrane crossed his arms on top of the table, talking sternly.

 

               Gaz sighed. “He said he wants to keep me safe.”

 

               “I don’t see how sharing a room with that psycho would keep you ‘safe’.” Dib spat.

 

               “Relax, Dib…” Gaz paused, selecting her next words. “He didn’t do anything.” Gaz said, looking her brother in the eyes.

 

               “ _Yet._ ” Dib added. “We _can’t_ let him do any of this…” He barely whispered. “I’m not gonna sit back and watch my world burn while my little sister’s life and ours are on the game.”

 

               “Dib…?” Gaz let out surprised.

 

               Dib had a very stern look on his face, and kept looking around as if they were under watch.

 

               “Son…” Membrane called his attention. “You don’t have to worry… There’re no cameras in this room. I checked.”

 

               Dib let out a sigh before directing himself to his family, still speaking in a low tone. “We need to get out of here.”

 

               “Dib…” Gaz shook her head. “What are you planning to do?”

 

               Dib crossed his arms on top of the table as he thought. “For real, though…? I don’t have a plan… But we _can’t_ stay here, and we _can’t_ let him do all of this…” His family looked shocked as they waited for him to continue. “I’ve been plotting countless plans to try and get out of here… But all of them always blow up on my face… But we can’t stay here. We should at least _try_ to leave. I know that chances are small, but-“

 

               “Alright, Dib. Stop!” Gaz almost exclaimed, silencing her brother. “Do you even realize what you’re saying…? Dib, we can’t leave this place. It’s impossible!”

 

               “Wow, this is seriously the worst time for you to be pessimistic, Gaz!” Dib shot back. “We _shouldn’t_ be here! Why are you even trying to convince me otherwise?!”

 

               “Because, it’s suicidal!” Gaz tried controlling her tone. “Do you know what will happen if you try to fight them? You’ll _die,_ Dib!”

 

               Dib went silent as he saw the first few tears coming out of his sister’s eyes. Both him and their father watched Gaz shocked.

 

               “I’m sorry, Gaz.” Dib placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. “I didn’t mean to worry you, but… You do know that this isn’t our place, right…? We’ve gotten out of several similar situations, before. I know we can-“

 

               “Son…” Dib looked up at his father, who eyed him sternly while shaking his head.

 

               “Sorry…” Dib said to Gaz one more time.

 

               Gaz shook her head. “You shouldn’t do it, Dib… I don’t want to lose my family…” Dib looked even more embarrassed at that. “But…” They both looked up at Gaz as she resumed speaking. “I suppose… There’s something that could work…”

 

               Her father and brother looked up at her hopeful.

 

               “What? What is it?” Dib asked, deeply interested.

 

               “Their PAKs.” Gaz said simply.

 

               Dib eyed her confused. “Their what?”

 

               “You know… that… _thing_ on their backs…” Gaz gesticulated to her back.

 

               “What about it?” Dib asked, wanting more information about what Gaz was saying.

 

               Gaz sighed. “It’s their weak spot… If you hit them with a certain amount of strength, they malfunction for a short period of time.”

 

               Her father and brother looked at each other, then back up at Gaz.

 

               “How did you even find that out?” Dib asked curious.

 

               “By accident…” Gaz scratched her temple awkwardly. “But it’s not so simple.”

 

               “Why not?” Dib asked confused.

 

               “Well…” Gaz sighed. “That one time I was attacked, I tried hitting my attacker’s PAK, but she was faster than me… They probably acknowledge that their PAKs are their weak spot, and get defensive when someone tries to take a blow at it, so… if you do try that could help, but… Just be careful, okay?”

 

               Dib looked down at the hand that Gaz placed on his arm, then back to the long cut that hid under her shirt, on the left side of her hip.

 

               “I will…” Dib took her hand in his own. “Thanks, Gaz.”

 

               Gaz nodded. “Just try not to do anything stupid, okay?”

 

               “Sure.” Dib smiled at her.

 

               Apparently, now they had a plan…


	16. Chapter 16

               It all started off as any other normal night. The couple of Irken brutes were guarding the door to Dib’s room when they heard him calling from the inside.

 

               “Guards…?! Guards!”

 

               The guards panicked by the urgency of his tone and rushed inside, pointing their guns up and never letting their guards down as they scanned the room to realize that Dib was nowhere to be found. They eyed each other confused and proceeded to go check deeper into the room to see if the human boy could be hiding someplace else inside the room, but didn’t see it coming when a chair flew from behind them, hitting one of the guards on his back, right on his PAK, falling to the floor as he tried to control is body in vain. It was Dib who hid behind the double doors of his room. The other guard tried shooting him, but Dib dodged the attack, swiftly sliding on the floor beneath the guard’s legs and getting up behind him, kicking high in the air and hitting the other guard’s PAK as well, before he could even turn back to face Dib. With the two guards shivering on the floor, Dib didn’t think twice before taking one of their big guns and run out the room. Almost at the same time he passed the double doors, his father came running with a heavy gun in hand from the end of the hall, and joined his son as they shot every Irken in sight that tried to stop them, heading directly to Gaz’s location.

 

* * *

 

               Gaz sat on the edge of the bed feeling uneasy, as if waiting for something. Zim noted her uneasiness and felt worried.

 

               “Everything alright, Gaz?” He asked her.

 

               “Yeah…” Gaz looked up at him and nodded as he interrupted her train of thought.

 

               “I thought you were a good liar…” Zim crossed his arms, not buying her excuse.

 

               Gaz sighed. “It’s something I can’t tell you…”

 

               “Is it the dream you had the other night?” He asked worried. “Was it that bad?”

 

               Gaz shook her head. “I told you, I can’t tell you.”

 

               Zim sighed. “Gaz…” He called as he proceeded to sit by her side on the bed. “You know, you’ll have to tell me anytime.” He said as he took her hand in his own. “If you keep locking it in your chest, you’ll only feel worse.”

 

               “Thank you, but this is something I really can’t tell you…” Gaz paused. “But, I guess… You’ll know in due time.”

 

               Zim looked confused. He was about to ask something else when an alarm resonated through the ship.

 

               “What the…” Zim let out as he got up from the bed and quickly directed himself to the door, and didn’t notice Gaz getting up and limping after him.

 

               “Zim. Zim!” Gaz called.

 

               “What?” Zim quickly turned back to her, but wasn’t expecting to receive her crutch right on his PAK. “Gh…!” Gaz watched with remorse on her face as Zim fell to floor, trying to control his body in vain as well as he tried calling her name.

 

               “Sorry.” Gaz said, averting her gaze as she couldn’t stand the sight in front of her, anymore.

 

               Gaz remained in place, trying not to look at Zim as she waited for her father and brother to arrive. It wasn’t long before the door opened, and two guards passed through it, only to meet with a shocking scene in front of them: their Tallest fallen to the floor, quivering as he tried to maintain control of his body. They looked up at the other only person in the room and started approaching her menacingly. Gaz took a couple of steps back. She could fight them, but not in her current condition with her injured hip. Suddenly, both the guards fell to the floor and Gaz’s eyes enlightened when she saw her father and brother standing behind them, holding heavy laser guns that they just used to shoot their PAKs. Her father dropped his gun and ran over to Gaz, picked her up in his arms and they ran out the halls of the ship as Dib cleared the way with the laser gun; however, they couldn’t go much far before they tripped and fell. Dib dropped his gun and Membrane dropped Gaz, who fell on top of Dib’s back in the process. She glanced over at her brother’s feet and saw metal wires laced around his ankles. _“What…?”_ She thought. Looking up, she saw none other than Skoodge descending to the floor from the mechanical spider legs that sprout from his PAK and her eyes went wide. Her heart started racing when a couple of invaders emerged from the end of the hall, both carrying Zim in their arms as he kept shivering and trying to control his body in vain.

 

               “Well, well. What do we have here?” One of the invaders spoke unamused. “Little bunnies trying to escape.”

 

               Gaz was now frightened to what might happen to them.

 

               “Skoodge.” One of the invaders called. “You know the protocol.”

 

               “What?” Skoodge looked up at her. “But…”

 

               “Are you seriously questioning your orders, now?” She defied. “Do it.”

 

               Skoodge looked down at the humans before him, who all looked a mix of fright and rage. He sighed, producing a gun from his PAK and pointing it at them.

 

               “Sorry…” Skoodge said with actual remorse in his voice as he charged the gun.

 

               “NO!!!” They heard their Tallest shout and looked up at him confused. “Let. Them… live!”

 

               The invaders looked even more confused at that.

 

               “But, my Tallest…” The female invader holding Zim spoke. “It’s-“

 

               “I don’t care… for protocol!” Zim glared at her, then looked back down at the humans before him. “They can’t… die…”

 

               Everyone looked majorly confused, specially the humans.

 

               “So… What are we supposed to do with them?” The invader holding Zim asked.

 

               Zim looked at the family before him, still slightly shivering from Gaz’s attack. He let out a heavy sigh. “Take Gaz back to my room… And the other two…” Zim paused. “Take them… To the dungeon.” He said that last part with apparent remorse on his face.

 

               “No…” Gaz let out as one of the invaders called some guards to the spot. “Zim… _Please…_ ” She pleaded, and seemed about to cry. “Don’t-“

 

               “I’m sorry.” Zim bowed his head to hide his embarrassment as he too seemed to be on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry…”

 

               Gaz could only watch as her family was dragged away from her. She simply wanted to stay on the spot and break down in tears, but she fought them back as Skoodge helped her up and back into the room as the invaders carrying Zim also helped him there. She knew this would happen… She only didn’t know if she was ready to face it, and now the answer was obvious: no… no, she wasn’t.


	17. Chapter 17

               The days passed, and the tension among the humans and the Tallest only grew. Gaz was visiting her family as she usually did every day; sometimes twice on the same day. It seemed that paying them visits was basically the only thing she could do in that new life of boredom of hers, and Zim’s automatic answer to when she asked if she could pay them a visit, was an automatic “of course”. She sat on the floor in front of the cages as she talked with her father and brother.

 

               “I’m glad to see that your hip is fully healed, now.” Dib pointed out, as Gaz wasn’t holding that damned crutch, anymore.

 

               “Yeah, I’m also glad to get rid of that thing.” Gaz said, referring to the crutch.

 

               “How are they treating you?” Membrane asked suddenly.

 

               Gaz took a moment to respond. “Fine, I guess… I mean… I always receive funny looks everywhere I go, but Zim doesn’t let anyone get near me… The situation between us is also awkward as hell right now, as you can imagine.”

 

               “I’m not worried about that…” Membrane went stiff as he began saying those words. “What I’m really worried about is if he could attack you, when he sees the chance… You two are still sharing a room, after all; and he might as well want to get a revenge when you’re most vulnerable.”

 

               “I’m not worried about him.” Gaz shrugged. “I guess he’s too gullible to see me as a threat. It’s most likely if _I_ attack him, first.”

 

               “Would you?” Dib asked sternly.

 

               Gaz paused. “I don’t know if I can risk it… We’re still prisoners in this ship, I don’t think it’s possible.”

 

               “I don’t even want to think of what could happen to you if you rebel against them all by yourself.” Dib started. “Stay safe, okay?”

 

               Gaz nodded. “I will.”

 

               Awkward silence fell upon them. It was one of those moments that happened more than they liked to admit, and they happened mostly when their conversation was over and none of them wanted to end it. Not taking that heavy silence anymore, Membrane finally broke it.

 

               “Well…” He cleaned his throat. “I guess it’s time for you to go, now…”

 

               Gaz shook her head. “But I don’t want to go…”

 

               “Trust me when I say that neither of us want you to go as well, Gaz.” Membrane spoke softly. “But do you really want to waste your time in this place?”

 

               “Do you really want me to answer that?” Gaz said sarcastically.

 

               “Gaz…” Membrane said slowly. “Don’t be like that… I just mean that you shouldn’t stop living your life because we’re in this condition.”

 

               Gaz bowed her head, letting silence fall upon them again as she failed to hold back her tears.

 

               “What kind of life is this?” Gaz spat as she suddenly got up, turning her back on them. She headed directly to the exit, but not before turning back to her family with tear-filled eyes. “I love… you both…” She sobbed, surprising her father and brother. “I promise I’ll get you out of here… If it’s not the last thing I do…” And, with that, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

               Zim waited on the outside of the dungeon for Gaz to show up. He leaned on the wall across the hall when the door opened to reveal Gaz rubbing her tear-filled eyes. Zim sighed; that happened so often when she visited her family that it got to a point where he just gave up on asking her what was the reason, although it was obvious. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulders as he led her through the halls and on with their day.

 

               When night fell, Zim accompanied Gaz back to the bedroom, where Gaz slowly made her way to the bed and sat on it. Zim couldn’t help but notice the look on her face: it was miserable… _She_ was miserable, and it was all his fault. He couldn’t take seeing her like that, anymore. Many times he caught himself wondering about leaving them all alone, but then, he could no longer be with her, and she didn’t even say a word about that ever again… But was it all worth it? After all, he was serious when he said that he just wanted her well-being, and that was something he should definitely put above anything else.

 

               “Aren’t you coming?” He heard her ask. Looking down, he noticed that she wasn’t even looking at him, but it was still the first words she said directly to him in a long time, so it could be a start.

 

               Zim shook his head. “I asked Skoodge to bring me something before I go to bed.”

 

               Gaz looked up at him, also the first look they shared in a long time, and Zim had to hold himself back not to smile at the fact, even though she held a look of suspicion.

 

               “Don’t worry.” Zim said calmly, as if Gaz implied something. “It’s not for you.”

 

               Gaz kept staring at Zim, now even more confused. A knock on the door made them drive their attention to it.

 

               “Come in.” Zim invited.

 

               “Excuse me, my Tallest.” Skoodge peered into the room. “I brought what you requested.”

 

               Zim nodded and went over to him as Gaz stretched her neck to try to see what he was carrying.

 

               “Thank you, Skoodge.” Zim said as he took some objects from a tray in Skoodge’s hands.

 

               Skoodge bowed to his Tallest and closed the door on his way out; just then, Zim turned to Gaz holding a wine bottle and two glasses in his hands, making her even more confused.

 

               “Will you share with me, this time?” Zim asked occasionally, rising the bottle in his hand.

 

               Gaz shrugged. “Why, the hell, not?”

 

               She rose from the bed and made her way to a table at the corner of the room, where Zim was already sitting down and serving them both with the red-colored drink. Zim was the first one to take his glass, Gaz still waited for him to take the first sip to make sure the drink wasn’t poisoned or something.

 

               “Cheers.” Zim rose his glass in a toast.

 

               “Mm.” Gaz grumbled in response, reaching her hand to her own glass and watching Zim take his first sip, to which Gaz followed right after, but regretting her choices immediately. “Ew!” She exclaimed, pointing at the glass in her hand as Zim looked at her confused. “This tastes nasty! How can you even drink it?”

 

               Zim shrugged. “I kinda like the taste.”

 

               “I can’t drink this! Don’t you have anything better?” Gaz complained.

 

               “Well…” Zim thought after taking another sip from his drink. “I suppose we have sweeter options.”

 

               “Yeah, I guess that would be better.” Gaz sighed, crossing her arms.

 

               Zim eyed her surprised for a moment. “Very well…” He said, getting up and directing himself to the door.

 

               Gaz watched as Zim told the guards to go find Skoodge for him, who showed up at the door a few minutes later.

 

               “Is there something wrong, my Tallest?” Skoodge asked.

 

               “Could you bring me a bottle of that blue cream and another glass, please?” Zim asked politely.

 

               Skoodge nodded and obeyed immediately, jogging down the halls to go fetch the drink. Zim slowly made his way back to the table and sat down as he resumed sipping on his drink.

 

               “He’ll be back in a few.” Zim warned Gaz.

 

               They sat there in awkward silence, trying not to look at each other as Zim was emptying his glass. Zim invited Skoodge in when they heard a knock on the door, and he brought the requested on a tray, carefully placing it on the table before bowing and leaving the room as Zim thanked him. Gaz eyed the bottle in front of her: the drink inside it was of a vivid, light blue, and it seemed to have a creamy texture; however, she didn’t make a move to open it, only staring at it suspiciously.

 

               “You still don’t want it?” Zim asked her as he took one last sip from his glass.

 

               “You’re not going to poison me or anything… Right?” Gaz asked, catching Zim off-guard.

 

               “What…? No, I would never!” Zim answered immediately, but Gaz only quirked a brow at him with a suspicious look on her face. Zim sighed. “Will you feel safer if I taste it first?”

 

               “That would be good, yeah.” Gaz said sarcastically.

 

               Zim sighed again and took the empty glass in front of Gaz, opened the bottle and poured some of the blue liquid into it. Gaz watched as he took a gulp from it without hesitate, emptying the glass instantly.

 

               “See? Nothing.” Zim tried controlling his tone as he passed the glass back to Gaz. “Now your turn.”

 

               Gaz then didn’t hesitate anymore. Taking the bottle in her hands, she served herself as well, staring at the liquid in the glass for a bit and smelling it to make sure she would actually like it, but it still had a strong scent of alcohol which made her twist her nose, making her uncertain.

 

               “The taste is better than the smell.” Zim pointed out when he noticed what Gaz was doing. She looked up at him, still unsure. “Trust me.”

 

               Gaz paused. She didn’t know why she felt that way, but she felt like she could trust Zim on anything he told her, and she also felt like she could trust him on that one. Without any more hesitating, she took a small sip from the blue cream, then took a moment to let its taste become clear in her mouth. She quirked a brow at the glass, finding that she actually liked it.

 

               “Is it good?” Gaz heard Zim asking, and looked up at his smiling face.

 

               “It’s a bit bitter at the end, but it mostly tastes kinda like chocolate.” Gaz pointed out.

 

               “’Chocolate’?” Zim rose a brow. “You mean that brown bar of Earth food?”

 

               “Yes, that.” Gaz replied simply.

 

               “Ew!” Zim exclaimed in disgust.

 

               Gaz couldn’t help but smile. “If you don’t like chocolate, then why do you keep a drink that tastes almost exactly like it in your ship?” She couldn’t help but ask.

 

               Zim shrugged. “Is just that chocolate is almost like a poison to me as well as most Earth foods.” He said, taking a sip from his wine. “But, like I said before: alcohol doesn’t make me sick.”

 

               “Yeah, whatever you say.” Gaz smiled, rolling her eyes playfully, making Zim smile back.

 

               They kept drinking and talking to each other, until they started laughing as if they were good old friends. It could be the alcohol, but it’s like they say: you can always see someone’s true self when they’re drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Weee! Sorry about the drinking scene. I may confess I wasn’t sure whether to add it or not, but I ended up deciding to add it ‘cause I had a MIGHTY NEED!!! To write that down so, at the heck, am I right? :p
> 
> I wish I could make it all fit into the same chapter, but I guess I’ll have to continue it on the next one… Woops. ‘^.^
> 
> Also, a little side note: the drink that Gaz’s drinking really exists, I just don’t know about other countries outside of Brazil, but here it became really popular really fast because of its soft, chocolate-like taste. I’m not kidding! It really does taste kinda like chocolate! Even I kind of liked it, and I don’t even drink! D: But, oh well… Until the next one, I guess. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

               It was several hours into the night and the whole Massive was quiet as a graveyard in the depths of limbo, all save for the Tallest’s bedroom, where loud laughter enacted by the two drunken people occupying it echoed through the walls. They both stopped to catch their breaths before one of them spoke.

 

               “And…? Did you make it?” Gaz asked Zim with a huge smile on her lips. “What was the big prize?”

 

               “Oh, that…” Zim averted his gaze awkwardly, but holding a similar expression on his face, all the same. “Yeah, turns out that there was no ‘big prize’…” He scratched his temple awkwardly as he told Gaz one of the many stories of his past on Earth.

 

               “What? What do you mean?” Gaz smiled confused.

 

               “I was also surprised when Miss Bitters told me I wouldn’t be getting anything.” Zim continued. “Turns out that the so-called ‘big prize’ was being kept a secret only to make children curious and work hard on raising funds to the company with the illusion of winning something that would surpass their expectations when, in reality, it was literally nothing.”

 

               “Talk about degrading jobs, am I right?” Gaz laughed. “So you really didn’t get anything?”

 

               “Well…” Zim smiled awkwardly. “Miss Bitters did give me a can of tuna as a booby prize…” Zim was surprised by Gaz slamming her head against the table, falling into loud laughter once again. “Hey!” Zim complained, smiling at her as he leaned on the table. “Stop laughing at my disgrace!”

 

               “Sorry…” Gaz said, rising her head from the table and wiping a tear from her eye as her laughter died down and she recovered her breath.

 

               Zim smiled at her tenderly, and she shared the same look, both falling in silence for a moment.

 

               “It’s really nice being like this with you, little Gaz.” He almost whispered.

 

               “It is, isn’t it?” Gaz’s smile widened, and she blushed even deeper by the nostalgia of the way that Zim just called her. Just then, something hit her and her smile fell, making Zim worry. He was just about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke. “Hey, Zim…?”

 

               “… Yeah?” Zim asked after a moment.

 

               “How… How did it happen…?” Gaz paused, staring at Zim’s puzzled face. She continued. “How did you fall in love with me?”

 

               Zim looked surprised and sad at the same time. He averted his gaze for a moment before speaking up.

 

               “I’m… not sure…” He shook his head, staring back up at her. “I only know that, while I was still on Earth before going back to my home planet… Many times I caught myself following you wherever you went and watching you from a distance.”

 

               “Wow…” Gaz let out surprised. “That sounds like-“

 

               “Stalking? Yeah…” Zim finished the sentence for her. “But I couldn’t help it… I always found you… so beautiful, and just kept wanting to see more of you…” Gaz blushed even deeper at that. Did he even realize the way he worded it?! “I wish it was only that… but, after I got back to Irk, even after I killed the previous Tallests and was living a wealthy, prosperous life, in which I had millions fallen to my feet… I still couldn’t get my mind off of you…” Zim paused, a painful look on his face. Gaz didn’t know what to say in that awkward situation, so she simply kept silent and waited for him to continue. “Gaz…” He called, looking in her eyes. “The money, the power, the fact of having a whole planet and half of the universe in my hands… is not enough…” Gaz listened shocked as Zim finished the sentence. “None of that is worth it… if I can’t have you by my side.” Once again, Gaz didn’t know what to say, so she just went silent, bowing her head. Zim sighed at her reaction. “You probably think I’m a creep, now.”

 

               Gaz shook her head, looking up at him. “No, Zim… Is just that…” She paused. “I never thought I could have that much importance to someone... ever. I’m just surprised…” She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, embarrassed. “That was-”

 

               “Too much?” Zim finished the sentence for her, once more.

 

               Gaz nodded. “A little, yeah…”

 

               Zim bowed his head awkwardly. He probably just finished ruining his relationship with her once and for all. Maybe she would forget about that in the morning, but still…

 

               “Zim…” He heard her calling and looked up. “… Thank you…”

 

               Now _that_ took him by surprise. “For what?” He asked.

 

               Gaz shrugged. “I just didn’t know that I could be that important to someone… Not even Dib or my dad ever acted like I was… Thank you.”

 

               Zim looked at her blushing face that stared back at him, right into his ruby eyes. He couldn’t take it, anymore. He slowly reached his hand out to her, grabbing her chin, which took her by surprise, but her eyes started closing and she parted her lips, letting him approach her face and lock lips with her. They started soft and tender at first, but it could be the alcohol, but it wasn’t long before they began kissing more ferociously. Gaz started licking Zim’s sharp teeth with her soft tongue, to which he allowed her entrance, and began fighting for dominance with his thin, snake-like tongue. She grabbed his shoulders, wanting to be closer to him, and he granted her wish by standing up from the table as he kissed her, and she stood up as well, and he picked her up in his arms, letting her lace her legs around his waist as he difficultly took her to bed, laying her on the edge as he went back down and continued kissing her. _Finally…_ Zim thought, ecstatic. _This is happening._ He slid his hand under the fabric of her shirt, caressing her soft skin, to which she moaned in response. _This is…_ Zim started to feel a bit reluctant on his end. There was something wrong… _Happening._ He thought as he slowly got up from her. Gaz stared confused at his remorseful face as he took slow steps behind. It looked like he was caught doing something horribly wrong.

 

               “Zim…?” Gaz asked innocently. “What-?”

 

               “I’m sorry…” Zim cut her off, not able to look her in the face. “We shouldn’t be doing this… Not like this… It’s wrong.”

 

               Gaz only looked at him, not knowing what to say. It seemed like she was measuring the consequences of her actions, as well. They stayed there, not able to look each other in the face for a few moments.

 

               “We should go to sleep, now.” Zim announced, circling the bed to the other side, and took off his shoes before laying to sleep, still in his uniform.

 

               Gaz only looked at his form under the covers for a short moment before sighing and laying to sleep, as well.


	19. Chapter 19

               “My Tallest…?” A distant voice called him. “My Tallest, wake up!”

 

               Giving up to its insistence, Zim slowly opened his eyes as he was interrupted from his slumber. He groaned at the instant raging headache he felt. He held his head, trying to ease the pain as he stared at Skoodge, who stood in front of him with a worried look on his face.

 

               “Skoodge…?” Zim said groggily. “What is it?”

 

               “You overslept…” Skoodge pointed out. “You had me worried there for a second… I, uh… brought the human’s breakfast.”

 

               Zim looked down at the tray Skoodge was carrying, slightly sitting up in the bed. He slowly turned to face Gaz sleeping heavily on the other side of the bed, looking right into her face, hence she had her front turned to him. Zim furrowed his brow as memories of the past night flashed back to him. His eyes went wide and he slowly reached his clawed hand to touch his lips, feeling a monumental regret.

 

               “My Tallest…?” Zim heard Skoodge call and turned back to him. “Is everything alright…?”

 

               Zim nodded. “Yeah, I…” He paused, making Skoodge’s worries only increase. “Skoodge… could you leave that on a table for me? I…” He paused, looking down at Gaz. “We need some time alone.”

 

               “Uhm… Are you sure?” Skoodge asked worried, remembering that one time that the female attacked his Tallest.

 

               “Now, Skoodge.” Zim warned, speaking in a low voice but keeping his authority on his tone.

 

               Skoodge seemed reluctant, but thought it was best to obey his Tallest. He walked towards one of the tables in the room and placed the tray on it before heading to the door and walking out, but not before shooting his Tallest a worried look. Zim sighed as Skoodge closed the door. Looking down at Gaz’s sleeping figure, he didn’t know whether to wake her up or wait until she would do that on her own, ‘cause he needed to talk to her, even though he wasn’t the smallest bit excited for that. He bowed his head, looking down at the hem of the covers that he fidgeted between his hands but, before he could think any more deeply into it, he heard a groan escape Gaz’s lips and panicked. Slowly turning his head to the side with his eyes wide, Zim saw Gaz rub her eyes as she drifted away from sleep. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened to the real world was Zim staring right back at her, looking more like he did something horribly wrong and that Gaz knew exactly what it was. She put on a puzzled look on her face as she slightly sat up in bed. She was about to ask Zim something but, when she was fully awake, memories of last night began flashing back to her, as well. Her eyes went wide, and she shared about the same look that Zim held on his face. Noticing that she just realized what was going on, Zim opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off short by Gaz, who spoke first.

 

               “What have…” She cut herself off, selecting her words before speaking again. “What did we almost do…?”

 

               Zim paused, not taking much time to select his words before responding.

 

               “Well… It’s not like we’ve never done something like that before…” Zim saw Gaz shooting him a look from the corner of his eye, and looked up at the offended look on her face. Maybe he didn’t realize what he just said before it was too late… “I-I mean-!”

 

               “You don’t get it…” Gaz cut him off, looking down sadly. “That one first time was a mistake I don’t even know I wanna repeat… I didn’t even think through about my feelings for you, yet…”

 

               Zim had a bad feeling in the pit of his spooch for the way she looked at him. He sighed, actually selecting his words this time before letting them out, but he couldn’t think much through before Gaz spoke again.

 

               “But, thank you.” He looked up at her awkward, blushing face.

 

               Zim rose his brow, confused. “For what?”

 

               Gaz sighed. “If you didn’t stop what we were doing…” Gaz paused, feeling regretful. “We would probably just have gone through with it.”

 

               Zim still looked confused. “That happened?”

 

               “Yeah… You don’t remember?” Gaz quirked a brow at him.

 

               “No…” Zim blushed a darker shade of green. “Not much of it, actually.”

 

               Gaz sighed. They fell in a heavy, awkward silence as Zim had something hovering above his head. He decided to let out…

 

               “Gaz…” She looked up at him questioningly. “I… I’ve been thinking…” He breathed out, looking up at Gaz. “This isn’t working… This… _Us…_ If you could even say that there is anything between us… And your family… They’re suffering, and I can see that you suffer even more for their conditions… I’ve been thinking a lot about it, and now I know for sure what’s the best thing to do…” Gaz listened shocked as Zim finished the sentence. “I’m… We’re going back to Irk.” Her heart dropped as she heard those words. “I’ll release you and your family and go back to my planet with my troops, okay…? You won’t even ever hear of neither of us ever again, that’s what you wanted, right-?”

 

               “Stop it, Zim.” Gaz interrupted and Zim looked up at her to see her fighting back a tear. “You… I… We…” She stuttered as her tears began sprouting out. “No… I don’t want you to go…”

 

               Zim was in shock to hear that. Was she serious?!

 

               “You… You don’t?” Zim asked, as to make sure. “But-“

 

               “You can’t…” She cut off. “You can’t leave me…”

 

               Zim’s expression softened. Now he was starting to understand her reaction.

 

               “Gaz…” He crawled up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. “So… you decided…? Will you take my offer?”

 

               Gaz bowed her head as tears kept running down her face. Was that what she really wanted for her…? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe not at _that moment,_ but one thing was for sure. She grabbed his shoulders, resting her head on his chest as she whispered her wish out loud to him.

 

               “Don’t leave me.”

 

               That wasn’t the answer he expected, but that… _That_ was all he needed to hear. He hugged her tightly as she cried silently on his chest. Now their fate was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Goddamnit! Okay… I was actually planning on ending the story on this chapter, but… Things didn’t go as planned, so now I’ll have to finish it on the next one. T_T Also: what’s this? A double update?? Yeah, that’s because I was holding chapter 18 until finishing this one, ‘cause I thought that there would be something or another to add on the previous chapter after finishing this one… I was wrong. :)


	20. Chapter 20

               Dib and his father sat in their cages in silence. It was not like they had much to talk while locked in those cages, anyway. They were already up and waiting for Gaz’s arrival, the one moment in the day that they always looked forward to. They looked up when they heard the doors to the dungeon creaking open, excitedly waiting for their family member to show up. Gaz slowly made her way up to her family, holding an awkward expression on her face and not able to look at them in the eyes, and they immediately knew that there was something wrong.

 

               “Hey…” She waved shyly at them with an awkward smile on her face.

 

               “Hello, daughter…” Her father greeted back, suspicious.

 

               “Hey, Gaz…” Dib paused. “Is there something wrong?”

 

               Gaz sighed, not knowing how put that into words. “I… have something important to tell…” Her family widened their eyes, worried. Not a word came out of their mouths from their state of shock. Gaz sighed again. “I… Well…” She stuttered. “Zim and I… We-“

 

               “Gaz…” She heard Dib interrupting and looked up at his mortified face. “What did he do to you…?”

 

               “What? No!” Gaz shook her head. Maybe she worded that wrongly… “Don’t worry… he didn’t do anything.”

 

               “I don’t get it…” Dib looked confused. “What are you trying to say?”

 

               Gaz shut her eyes tightly, measuring her words carefully this time before opening her mouth.

 

               “I think… No…” She started, shaking her head. “I’ve come to the conclusion that Zim isn’t all that bad.” She looked up at her family’s shocked faces, that stared back at her more as if she was insane. Gaz sighed. “Okay, I know what you’re thinking, but there’s more to him than what meets the eye. He’s changed to someone more… pleasant.” Gaz blushed slightly as her family listened to her in disbelief. “He can be very likeable, when he wants to, and that not just with me… He-“

 

               “Alright, Gaz. Stop!” Dib cut her off, again. “Do you even realize what you’re saying? Seriously, did he implant a worm in your brain, or something?”

 

               “No, Dib…” Gaz shot her brother a look before sighing. “Okay, I know he’s invaded our planet and, who knows what could be happening out there? But, maybe that’s just his way of approaching things, since he was born and raised that way. But there’s really more to him than what you think.”

 

               “So, only because he treats you well, does that mean that he’s a nice guy?” Dib rose a brow skeptically. “He’s just brainwashing you, Gaz. He’s not nice only for treating you well. Did you see what he’s even done to our planet?!”

 

               “That’s not it.” Gaz shot Dib and angry look, and he looked back at her in disbelief. “You didn’t see what I saw from him… It’s not only because of the way he treats me, there’s actually more to it, I told you. And I know that he doesn’t treat me well to brainwash me and get me to like him, he does that because he simply is like that…”

 

               Gaz trailed off when she saw her brother burying his glassed eyes behind his hand.

 

               “Don’t tell me… You love him.” He looked up at her in angry disappointment.

 

               Gaz went silent. That was something she wouldn’t like to admit the more real it was. Dib sighed.

 

               “Okay, are you done? Can you leave now?” Dib said angrily.

 

               “Well, actually…” Gaz started awkwardly. “There was something-“

 

               “Stop!” Dib exclaimed, silencing her. “I don’t wanna hear any more of what you have to tell us… And please, do us a favor and never come to visit us again.”

 

               The words died in Gaz’s throat as she watched her brother turn his face away from her.

 

               “What…? Dib, please listen to me-!” She tried explaining herself, but her words were cut off short.

 

               “SHUT UP!!!” Dib turned back to glare at his sister. “You took their side, how could you?! Only because you fell in love for that genocidal maniac?!” Dib shook his head in disappointment. “You disgust me…” With that, he had his back turned to her again.

 

               Gaz was in disbelief. That couldn’t be happening…

 

               “Dad…” She turned to her father. “I-“

 

               “Gaz…” He cut her off. “I think it’s best if you leave… Now.”

 

               Gaz took slow steps back, trying to hold her tears, but they began running amok as soon as she turned her back on them as well and ran out the room.

 

* * *

 

               Zim waited for Gaz on the outside of the dungeon. He was agitated and impatient to know how her talk with her family went. He looked up when he saw her throwing the door open and running up to his arms. Now he had his answer… Zim uncrossed his arms and let her fall into them, hugging her as she sobbed loudly on his chest. Zim felt in pain to see her like that, but that, he knew, was far from all the pain she was feeling at that moment. He bowed his head and rested his forehead on hers before opening his eyes to meet her tear-filled ones, looking at her with remorse on his face. He looked up to the confused guards standing at the door and shut his eyes in pain.

 

               “Gaz…” He called, looking back down at her. “What shall we do…? Tell me. What’s best for you?”

 

               Gaz took a moment to calm down before responding. “T-take me with you.” She stuttered in a whisper.

 

               “… Are you sure?” Zim asked surprised, but reluctant to take her away from her family, all the same.

 

               Gaz shook her head. “They’ll never take me back.”

 

               “Gaz…” Zim grabbed her face, forcing her to look up at him. “This is something big… Are you sure you want to leave the only family you have behind?”

 

               Gaz paused, letting some more tears fall down her face before responding. “You don’t know them like I do… They didn’t even let me talk… They’ll never forgive me for what I told them… They’ll never forgive me for the way I feel for you.”

 

               Gaz buried her face on Zim’s chest and he looked down at her with a painful look on his face.

 

               “Shall we start preparing everything, then?” Zim asked, as to make sure.

 

               Gaz looked up at him determined. “Yes.” Was her plain answer.

 

               Zim sighed before looking up at the guards in front of him. “Release the humans and escort them out of the Massive.”

 

               “My Tallest?” One of the guards asked confused.

 

               “I’ll be at the control room.” Zim announced, leading Gaz away from there as he ignored the guard’s question. “We’re leaving this planet.”

 

* * *

 

               Dib and his father kept sitting in their cages in silence, thinking about everything that Gaz just told them. Was she insane? Or did the alien simply brainwash her? Maybe it wasn’t her fault, maybe they shouldn’t have been too harsh on her. They heard the dungeon’s double doors creaking open once again, but neither of them risked a peek, thinking that it was Gaz who was back, but were startled when they heard a click enacting from their cell’s locks. Both looked up to see two guards unlocking their cages, and then quickly got up as the doors were opened ajar and the guards stepped aside to let them pass. However, they looked skeptical at that.

 

               “What kind of prank is this?” Dib asked.

 

               “Why do the humans always say that?” One of the guards asked his partner, who shrugged.

 

               “Aw, come on!” Dib exclaimed. “This is a trick, right?”

 

               “No.” One of the guards rose a brow.  “You can go, now.”

 

               They sounded serious, but Dib still couldn’t believe what they were saying. He took a few steps back into the cage, but was soon dragged out of it by one of the guards, as well as his father. They tried to fight, but the guards were way stronger than them, so they could only give up and let the guards drag them to their final destination… which was the front door. Dib cringed and had to shield his eyes from the strong sunlight that shone on his face from the outside world. Looking around, he could see that they were really on the outside. The city was in ruins and the streets were all empty, but what else to expect? Dib was in disbelief as the guard released him and he could walk out of the ship and into the concrete ruins that once were his home, his father followed right after. They were both so shocked that they didn’t even realize the door slamming shut behind them.

 

               “Wait!” Dib pleaded as he ran back up to the door, slamming his fists on it as he called. “Where’s Gaz?! Where’s my sister?!” He shouted out. “Please, give her back!”

 

               “Son!” Membrane grabbed Dib by the collar and dragged him away from the ship as he struggled to try and get his sister back, for it was already getting set to take off. They could only watch as the alien mother ship took off into the skies, being followed by other smaller ships right after, leaving the two humans and the whole planet behind.


	21. Epilogue

               Five years have passed, and the world was still recovering from the past events. They were rebuilding every single corner destroyed in the invasion. Dib was lying in his bed, thinking about everything they went through five years ago, but most specially _her…_ He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed back a tear. He always felt emotional when remembering his sister. Was she happy? What was she doing at that moment? Was she even alive…? Those were questions from which he craved the answers, and still, that was something he could never have, now that she was…

 

               “Dib!” He heard his father call from the other side of the closed door.

 

               Dib quickly sat up in bed, sniffling his nose before answering. “Yeah, dad?”

 

               “Do you want me to cook you lunch?” He asked.

 

               “Sounds good to me.” Dib called back.

 

               “Okay, I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Membrane announced and headed downstairs.

 

               Dib looked down for a moment before throwing his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes as he resumed his daydreaming. At least he would have some more time alone for that…

 

               Membrane called his son to eat half an hour later, and he descended to the kitchen to eat the lunch he prepared. It was still foreign to Dib how much more omnipresent he got in his life, even after all that “alien invasion” drama. He still had a lot of work to do since he was the main responsible one for rebuilding their city, which was now partially complete, and that included their house that was fully complete and back on its feet. One of the advantages of being the world’s most famous and well-known scientist. They sat in silence on the dinner table to eat, but it wasn’t long before Dib let out a sigh that called his father’s attention.

 

               “What is it, son?” He asked tenderly, but Dib couldn’t respond to that as he was fighting back a tear. “You’ve been thinking about her, haven’t you…?” Membrane asked, realizing at the same moment what was going through his son’s head.

 

               Dib shook his head as tears began sprouting from his eyes. “I can’t help but wonder if she’s happy… If she’s being treated well or if she’s even still alive…” Dib looked up at his father. “I miss her so much.”

 

               Membrane looked down. “I miss her too, son… And I can’t help but wonder how things would turn out to be if we at least let her talk that day…” Membrane shook his head. “I can’t stop blaming it on myself.”

 

               Dib bowed his head. He couldn’t help but feel the exact same way. If he wasn’t such a jerk and let her explain herself, then maybe, _maybe_ she would still be with them, but she was talking such nonsense about the alien that destroyed their home planet that he got blinded by the rage. He hoped to see her again, but that was impossible. He didn’t know her whereabouts, he couldn’t look for her himself. The only way of seeing her again was if she returned to Earth, but that, he knew, would never happen.

 

* * *

 

               Zim marched through the halls of the castle. He reached big, double doors and opened them to reveal a big room on the other side. His eyes fell on the beauty that stared out the window, with her back turned to him. It was five years since they reencountered, but she still was beautiful as ever. She let her hair grow down to shoulder length, and wore a beautiful purple dress, worthy enough of a queen. Her husband closed the door behind him, and walked up to her on the window, hugging her from behind and she draft away from her train of thought as he kissed her cheek.

 

               “Aren’t you getting ready?” He asked. “We’re leaving anytime soon.”

 

               She paused before speaking. “I don’t even know if I want to go…”

 

               “C’mon, Gaz.” Zim insisted. “It’s your family, don’t you wanna see them again?”

 

               “Yes…” Gaz breathed out. “But… What if they still hold a grudge for me…? I don’t even know how they’ll receive me…”

 

               “Exactly, you don’t know.” Zim said. “You shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions. I bet they miss you as much as you miss them.” Gaz sighed. “Let’s give this a try, okay?” He continued. “Even _if_ they reject you, which would be really stupid of them, I bet that it couldn’t get any worse.” Gaz fell in deep thought, remaining in silence. “Come on…” Zim called her attention and she looked up at him. “Be a little more positive.” He smiled.

 

               “Okay…” Gaz let out slowly, but didn’t return the gesture.

 

               Zim pecked her forehead when they heard a knock on the door.

 

               “Yes?” Zim called from his place by Gaz’s side.

 

               “Excuse me, my Tallest…” Skoodge opened a small crack of the door, peering inside the room. “The ship is ready to take off.”

 

               Zim nodded. “Just give my wife some time to get dressed.” Skoodge nodded and left as Zim turned back to Gaz. “It’s time to go…” He repeated as if she didn’t hear it. “You should go get ready.”

 

               Gaz nodded and went to go get dressed, putting on a white, button-up shirt, a brown blazer, light blue cigarettes and black Vans sneakers. They should remain incognito, after all. She followed Zim to the hangar, where a small ship waited for them.

 

               “It will be six Earth months of travel.” Zim explained to Gaz. “Are you ready for this?”

 

               Gaz paused. “I don’t know…”

 

               “Look, Gaz…” Gaz looked up at Zim as he called her attention. “I know this is tough, it’s been fifty years, already.”

 

               Gaz nodded. “Five years in Earth’s chronology.”

 

               “Exactly.” Zim agreed. “But I guess that that’s enough time for them to forgive you. And I bet they’re missing you and wanting to see you again, so don’t wait any longer.” Zim looked at her determined. “Let’s do this.”

 

               Gaz smiled. “Okay.”

 

               Zim smiled back and pecked her forehead, then led her into the ship, and they both hopped on a journey back to planet Earth, heading to a peaceful reencounter.

 

               THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Oh shit… Okay, I wasn’t expecting the final chapter to be so long that I would have to split it in two different ones, but okay… ‘-‘ Also, I’d love to hear your feedback on that ending, since I’m considering drawing a comic out of this story, thank you. ;)


End file.
